brillo en el corazon
by minidraculaura3
Summary: Shikon no Tama busca una cantante y Kagome llega a Japón, donde se convertirá en la salvación del grupo, pero un integrante se niega a aceptarla y le hará la vida imposible, otro la enamorara y la rechaza, sin embargo Kagome empieza a ver cosas diferentes y siente que su corazón guarda algo especial, pero algo siempre la ha vigilado, Koga e InuYasha pueden salvarla. TE RETO A LEER.
1. Chapter 1

Brillo en el corazón

Estaba una banda de 8 integrantes y su manager reunidos, atrás del escenario.

Manager: chicos ya va a empezar el concierto, ¿ya están listos?

Miroku: si Shippo, ya solo falta Kikyo.

Los integrantes de la banda eran Sango, Miroku, quienes eran novios, Sesshomaru, Rin, Áyame, Koga, InuYasha y Kikyo, al igual que Miroku y Sango, eran novios.

Sango estaba vestida de una falda negra y una blusa rosa, Miroku traía puesto un pantalón azul marino y una camisa morada con rayas blancas, Sesshomaru pantalón azul y camisa blanca, Rin una blusa blanca y falda naranja, Áyame una falda blanca y blusa roja Koga un pantalón azul y camisa verde azulado, InuYasha un pantalón negro y camisa roja y Kikyo una blusa blanca y una falda roja.

Después de que llego la ultima integrante, trato de hacerse la perfecta.

Kikyo: ay Shippo ¿me podrías traer un poco de agua?

Shippo: esta bien, pero tus piernas no están rotas, los puedes hacer tú.

Kikyo: te lo estoy pidiendo, solo ve.

Pues aunque era una banda, nadie soportaba a Kikyo, solo estaba ahí porque InuYasha pensaba que ella era de suma importancia, y claro porque, era su novia.

Shippo llego, le entrego a la _princesita _su agua y dijo

Shippo: ya chicos es tarde, tienen que salir ahora.

Y sin mas el concierto empezó, Áyame fue quien abrió el concierto dando la bienvenida a todos los presentes

Áyame: muy buenas noches a todos, es un gusto tenerlos aquí con nosotros, la banda Shikon no Tama les da la bienvenida.

Rin: iniciaremos presentando el tema Creo_ en ti_, esperamos que sea de su agrado.

InuYasha y Miroku:

_Ya no importa cada noche que esperé,_

_Cada calle o laberinto que crucé,_

_Porque el cielo ha conspirado a mi favor,_

_Y a un segundo de rendirme te encontré._

Áyame y Rin:

_Piel con piel,_

_El corazón se me desarma,_

_Me haces bien,_

_Enciendes luces en mi alma._

Sesshomaru y Koga:

_Creo en ti, y en este amor,_

_Que me vuelve indestructible,_

_Que detuvo mi caída libre,_

_Creo en ti, y mi dolor,_

_Se quedó kilómetros atrás,_

_Mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz._

Sango y Kikyo:

_El pasado es un mal sueño que acabó,_

_Un incendio que en tus brazos se apagó,_

_Cuando estaba a medio pasó de caer,_

_Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz,_

_Te seguí y reescribiste mi futuro,_

_Es aquí mi único lugar seguro._

InuYasha, Miroku, Áyame, Rin, Sesshomaru, Koga, Sango y Kikyo:

_Creo en ti, y en este amor,_

_Que me vuelve indestructible,_

_Que detuvo mi caída libre,_

_Creo en ti, y mi dolor,_

_Se quedó kilómetros atrás,_

_Mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz._

Y así se la pasaron todo el concierto, al final Kikyo quiso lucirse ante todos.

Kikyo: bueno muchas gracias a todos, que pasen buenas noches, nosotros somos Shikon no Tama, bye.

Después de presumirse con su ridículo tono coqueto da una sonrisa coqueta y dice:

Kikyo: bueno, también, tengo una declaración para darles, lo que pasa es, que voy a salir del grupo, ya que quiero ser solista, eso es todo, bueno bye.

Esto dejo a todos en shock, especialmente a cierto vocalista y guitarrista, de pelo plateado y ojos dorados. Mientras todos se sentían aliviados, InuYasha se había quedado en shock, y terminando el concierto fue a hablar con su novia.

InuYasha: Kikyo, tenemos que hablar, ¿Cómo que te vas de la banda?

Kikyo: si, me voy de la banda, porque quiero ser solista.

InuYasha: pero…

Kikyo: no te preocupes, toma esta carta, yo me tengo que ir.

Y así Kikyo se fue, dejando a un muchacho confundido con una carta en sus manos, así que InuYasha abrió y leyó la carta.

**Carta de Kikyo.**

_InuYasha,_

_En verdad lo siento, pero yo me voy de la banda, porque_ _quiero ser solista y además yo, solamente te utilice para poder alcanzar mis sueños sin esfuerzo alguno, espero algún día me perdones._

_Atentamente Kikyo, Bye._

**Fin de la carta.**

Miroku: InuYasha, como tengo entendido, Kikyo se ha ido y solo te utilizo, pero algo muy importante amigo, nos falta un integrante, tenemos que conseguir uno urgentemente.

Sango: si, necesitamos una nueva vocalista, pero esta vez con talento, y con mas de una neurona.

Áyame: que tal si de regreso a la escuela hacemos unas audiciones.

Koga: me parece bien y yo conozco a alguien perfecta para ayudarnos


	2. Chapter 2 como descubriste el secreto

Brillo en el corazón

**Los personajes son de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. Las letras de canciones tampoco me pertenecen; por favor dejen Reviews.**

**Por favor perdonen, después de este capitulo ya los escribiré normal {me refiero a Koga:…} lo que pasa es que ya tenia estos 2 listos.**

Sango: así, y ¿quien es?

Rin: ¿conocemos a esa persona?

Áyame: ¿tiene talento?

Miroku: y lo mas importante ¿tiene novio?, ¿es linda?

Sango: aunque no tenga novio, en verdad dudo que te quiera.

Rin: ¿Cómo es?; preséntanosla.

Miroku: ella ¿también se cree la reina del mundo?

Koga: pues no la conocen, ella es muy hermosa, no se si tenga novio o no, ella no se cree la reina del mundo, en mi opinión, es muy talentosa.

Koga: No se que tanto a cambiado en persona, pues hace mucho que se fue a Europa, pero su familia dice que van a volver, y la verdad la extrañe mucho, ya que es alguien muy importante para mi, la estuve viendo por internet.

Koga: Es muy hermosa, tierna, buenas intenciones, amable, ingenua, inocente, dulce, inteligente, tiene una sonrisa preciosa y un gran corazón, no le gusta ver a las personas sufrir, le gusta ver a las personas felices, la música, los perros; toca la guitarra, baila, canta muy bien, dibuja, practica artes marciales, natación, tenis, gimnasia, ella siempre defiende a los demás a como de lugar y lucha por lo que quiere a como de lugar.

Koga: Su cabello es negro, ondulado, brilloso y hasta la cintura, piel suave, mejillas rosadas, pestañas largas y bellas, vos dulce, labios carmesí tiene ojos cafés muy expresivos, linda sonrisa, mide 1.60, rostro muy hermoso, su nombre es Kagome Higurashi; creo que tengo una foto de ella.

Después de la explicación, Koga saca su celular y les muestra una foto de una chica muy hermosa, que estaba con una gran sonrisa, unos ojos resplandecientes y un cartel que decía: _hasta pronto, Koga, te voy a extrañar un montón, espero verte después, un beso, te quiero mucho, muchas gracias por todo, cuídate, te veo por internet, te deseo suerte, atentamente. Kagome. Bye._

Miroku: vaya si que es hermosa.

Koga: ni creas que permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima, aun así ella te tomaría como muñeco de entrenamiento y te partiría la cara de niño bonito en 3 segundos, además con tu cara de pervertido ni siquiera te permitirá acercarte a ella, amenos que quieras terminar en emergencias y reconstrucción facial.

Sesshomaru: y si dices que ella esta en Europa, ¿Cómo se supone que estará aquí tan pronto?

Koga: pues su familia aviso que pronto volverán aquí y simplemente le preguntare que aproximadamente cuando vendrá pero ya me comento que ya están empacando todo, incluso ya tienen casa, y queda muy cerca de las nuestras, y como su familia es de aquí, no es necesario un pasaporte, además tengo que decirles que ella esta enterada de nuestro secreto.

Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, Áyame, Rin y Sesshomaru: ¡¿que ella sabe que?!

Koga: bueno del secreto de ustedes no, porque ni siquiera sabe que existen, pero Kagome sabe el mío, su familia también, de hecho, Kagome fue la que vio como ocurrió, además algo relacionado con este secreto tuvo que ver con su partida.

Koga empezó a contar lo que ocurrió hace 10 años.

**Flash back**

Era de noche, había muchas estrellas, y 2 niños de 5 años jugando, cuando el niño de ojos azules bajo el valle, mientras era perseguido por una niña de cabello azabache, una estrella fugaz apareció de la nada y bajo el valle en dirección a el niño de ojos azules y la niña azabache pudo ver una explosión de azul celeste y fue corriendo a ver a su amigo, suplicando que estuviera bien.

Pero cuando la pequeña se acerco, vio algo muy raro, el cuerpo de Koga estaba brillando de azul celeste, así que desesperada y muy preocupada se acerco, pero a unos cuantos pasos del cuerpo, algo la detuvo y no la dejaba pasar.

Entonces dio unos pasos para atrás y extendió su mano y algo muy extraño ocurrió, una especie de barrera de azul celeste era lo que le impedía el paso, entonces con mucho esfuerzo trato de cruzar, pero no podía y solamente miro a aquel niño, con la esperanza de que el le extendiera la mano, y cruzar.

Sin embargo lo que Kagome vio fue que unas estrellas fugaces se introducían en el cuerpo inconsciente, esa imagen la hizo preocuparse mas por lo cual solamente pensaba en ir al lado del cuerpo y sin mas atravesó la barrera, pero estaba tan preocupada que ni siquiera noto cuando al fin logro entrar, se hecho de rodillas a un lado de Koga, pensando que aquel niño estaba muerto y se dio cuenta de que respiraba con mucha dificultad, eso le dio alegría, no estaba muerto, pero si no hacia algo pronto lo estaría.

Kagome se sentía frustrada por que no sabia lo que ocurrió o como hacer para que Koga despertara y de pronto tuvo una idea que la atormento, ese mismo día, el se marcharía, y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, mientras pensó en eso una lagrima corrió por su mejilla y sin mas se lanzo sobre aquel cuerpo y empezó a llorar.

Kagome: Koga por favor no te mueras, no me dejes sola, yo no se que hacer sin ti, te necesito aquí, te quiero mucho, no me abandones, te voy a extrañar, no te dejare morir, por favor, dime que debo hacer.

En esos momentos Kagome se dio cuenta de que Koga respiraba con más dificultad, así que simplemente lo recostó en sus piernas y lo abrazo contra ella y así una última lagrima rodo por su mejilla, hasta caer en la de Koga y de repente el cuerpo de Koga brillo aun mas fuerte, y cuando la lagrima callo sobre Koga, el cuerpo de Kagome brillo de violeta, pero a esta no le importo y abrazo aun mas a aquel muchacho entre sus brazos y ella finalmente cerro sus ojos cegada por el brillo del cuerpo del muchacho y por el brillo violeta que emanaba de su pecho como si su corazón fuera el culpable de aquella luz violeta.

Kagome tenía el corazón hecho pedazos, cuando empezó a sentir el latir del corazón de su compañero, abrió sus ojos con la ligera esperanza de que Koga le sonriera, y en efecto, al abrir sus ojos cafés, vio la sonrisa de su compañero y no pudo evitar llorar de alegría, pero en eso momentos Koga limpio sus lagrimas.

Koga: hey, no llores Kagome, estoy bien, muchas gracias, yo también te quiero mucho.

Kagome: será mejor que regresemos a casa.

Y así se fueron a casa donde le contaron lo sucedido a toda la familia, y el abuelo saco un libro antiguo y empezó a leer entre dientes y después…


	3. Chapter 3 volverte a ver

Brillo en el corazón

Los personajes le pertenecen a RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. Dejen Reviews

Lo siente pero me acomodo más con el formato script.

Abuelo: Miren lo que dice aquí, en este antiguo libro, dice que anteriormente al principio del mundo había 8 poderes místicos y esos eran

1.-desastres naturales relacionados con el aire.

2.-cielo y estrellas.

3.-seres sobrenaturales.

4.-corazón.

5.-animales.

6.-desatres naturales agua.

7.-naturaleza.

8.-desatres naturales tierra.

Abuelo: En fin cada uno tiene su propia historia y claro están relacionados, destinados a estar juntos, pero no creí que esta clase de magia existiera. Y es muy peligroso que Koga no sepa controlar sus poderes, y tenemos que saber si eso fue lo único que ocurrió ¿Kagome a ti no te ocurrió nada?

Kagome: no estoy segura, porque cuando una de mis lagrimas cayo por la mejilla de Koga, mi pecho empezó a brillar en color violeta, pero no se si a mi me ocurrió algo, ya que estaba tan preocupada por Koga que no tuve tiempo de pensar si a mi me dolía algo, pero que ¿ocurrirá con Koga?

**Fin flash back {este era el mismo flash back del episodio anterior}**

En esos momentos, el móvil de Koga sonó.

Sango: parece que te hablan, será mejor que contestes.

**Empieza la llamada de Koga**

Koga: hola ¿Quién habla?

Kagome: hola Koga soy Kagome, ¿Qué era eso que querías decirme ayer?

**Flash back**

Suena el teléfono en la casa de Kagome, el abuelo contesta, la mama hace la comida, Sota juega videojuegos y en una habitación blanca una muy bella chica de 15 años esta haciendo maletas.

Por que pronto abandonaran Madrid, España, Europa, para regresar a su país natal, Japón, aquel lugar donde nació, creció, convivio con su familia, descubrió un gran secreto y gracias a eso se tuvo que mudar.

La chica sonreía con nostalgia, extrañaba a su demás familia y sobre todo a un chico de ajos azules, con el cual, solamente se pudo comunicar por internet y teléfono, pero de repente el abuelo llama a la muchacha y le dice que la buscan por teléfono. Pero cuando al fin logran hablar, ya que fue necesario sacar a Sota, la comunicación se corto.

**Fin flash back**

Koga: pues yo quería saber cuando regresaras a mi lado, también si tú necesitas algo en lo que yo te pueda ayudar o si tienes miedo o dudas por lo que ocurrió hace 10 años; por que yo tengo cosas que decirte, pero será mejor decirlas en persona, además te extrañe demasiado, sabes que no se hacer nada sin ti.

Kagome: yo también te extrañe mucho y no sabes que aburrido fue todo sin ti, los días me parecían siglos, solo hace falta terminar de empacar, ya vendimos la casa, ya me salí de mi escuela, y comprar los boletos de avión, ya tenemos casa en Japón, ¿ me podrías hacer un favor?

Koga: lo que sea por tenerte de vuelta mini-Kag.

Kagome: ¿podrías por favor meterme a tu secundaria? ¿Y a mi hermano a la primaria de tu hermana Ayumi?

Koga: ¿solo eso? No hay problema, solo necesito saber cuando vas a volver.

Kagome: si lo sabia y volveré en 1 semana y también quiero comentar sobre lo de hace 10 años, pero necesito que sea en persona.

Koga: ¿en 1 semana? Se ve que tu también me extrañaste tanto como yo a ti, ok déjamelo a mi, mini-Kag, por cierto tengo que decirte que cuando llegues te pediré un favor y es que me ayudes, por que la banda necesita un integrante y vamos a hacer audiciones.

Kagome: te ayudare a reunir personas ¿no?

Koga: pues eso e lo planeado y te presentare a la banda ¿si?

Kagome: de acuerdo, bueno ya me tengo que dormir estaré en contacto contigo, buenas noches, gracias, te veré pronto, bye Koga.

Koga: buenas noches mini-Kag, te espero, bye.

**Fin de la llamada de Koga**

Miroku: ¿era la muchacha de nombre Kagome Higurashi?

Koga: si ¿Por qué lo dices?

Miroku: se puede notar que tienen una relación especial.

Koga: eso es porque Kagome es una persona muy especial para mi, si te lo recuerdo ella fue quien vio mi secreto y en vez de escapar incluso lloro por mi e hizo lo imposible para ir a mi lado y me apoyo hasta que se tuvo que ir, pero aun así me apoyaba por internet y teléfono, haber ve a la vuelta de la esquina y conoce a alguien mejor que Kagome.

Miroku: bueno ya me callo, ¿pero que te dijo?

Sango: por lo que escuche ella vendrá en 1 semana ¿no es así?

Sesshomaru: deberías contarnos más sobre el secreto, por que dudo que sea bueno que ella se entere de los nuestros.

Áyame: en algo tienes razón Sesshomaru, primero tenemos que saber si es de confianza.

Rin: por lo que yo he escuchado es una persona muy cariñosa, galante y de confianza.

InuYasha: pero nuestros secretos no son cualquier cosa y me niego a aceptarla, no le daré la bienvenida.

Sango: lo que te hizo Kikyo, no es culpa de la muchacha de nombre Kagome.

Áyame: Sango tiene razón no la puedes culpar por lo que te hizo aquella bruja.

Rin: Áyame y Sango tienen razón, además tiene que darle una oportunidad, ni siquiera la conoces en persona y ya te niegas a aceptarla.

InuYasha: no necesito conocerla, será una tonta.

Koga al escuchar el comentario sobre Kagome, se lleno de rabia y se lanzo en contra de InuYasha, y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, la verdad era que no soportaba que insultaran a su mejor amiga de infancia y la defendería hasta el final, incluso cuando ella no lo pidiera o no estuviera presente, o permitiría comentarios o acciones ofensivas dirigidas a Kagome.

Koga: Kagome no es ninguna tonta, tu eres un idiota, no permitiré que te expreses así de una princesa de corazón como Kagome, la defenderé incluso cuando no este presente, aunque ella también se sabe defender y cuidar sola, espero que te quede claro porque te partiré la cara si la vuelves a insultar y solo hay una persona que me podrá detener.

Y diciendo esto le dio 3 golpes más, pero InuYasha no se iba a dejar ganar también le dio de golpes; en menos de 3 minutos InuYasha tenia 5 golpes en cara y Koga no se quedo atrás recibió la misma cantidad, estuvieron apunto de darse mas pero, Sesshomaru y Miroku los separaron.

_**Continuara.**_

_**En el próximo episodio Kagome llega nuevamente a Japón, pero no solo ve a Koga y toda su familia, sino que también ve a otros 7 jóvenes esperando su llegada…. **_


	4. Chapter 4 un reencuentro

Brillo en el corazón

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, dejen REVIEWS.

Koga: mas te vale que no vuelvas a hablar así de Kagome.

InuYasha: nique me fueras a obligar.

Antes de que Koga se volviera abalanzar sobre InuYasha, Sesshomaru lo detuvo.

Áyame: ya dejen de pelear, ya llegamos a nuestras casas.

Sango: Áyame tiene razón, desde que subimos a la limo Koga nos explicaba sobre eso de que esa chica de nombre Kagome, sabe el secreto de Koga.

Miroku: Koga ¿de verdad esa muchacha te apoyo por lo de tu secreto?

Koga: si, Kagome es muy buena persona y por eso me da coraje que el imbécil de InuYasha hable así de ella.

Sesshomaru: mañana nos sigues contando, por que InuYasha tiene razón, no podemos andar diciendo nuestros secretos a cualquier persona, será mejor conocerla en persona ¿Cuándo te dijo que regresara?

Koga: pues mas tardar 1 semana ¿Sesshomaru puedes conseguirme que metan a Kagome en la secundaria? ¿Y que metan a su hermano en 3° de primaria?

Sesshomaru: claro, pero necesito papeles, es importante que no se retrase por que sino no aceptaran a la chica y a su hermano.

Koga: si no te preocupes ella ya mando los documentos necesarios y si la inscripción se hace ella vendrá antes.

Áyame: y cuando la conoceremos, digo verdad que no la presentaras o ¿no?

Koga: pues claro que la conocerán.

Miroku: les parece si ¿vamos por ella al aeropuerto?

Rin: pero antes tú deberías ayudarle a Sesshomaru, porque a ti te resultaría más sencillo meter al hermano de la chica a primaria, ya que tu tía es muy cercana a la directora de primaria.

Sango: además necesitamos darle una buena impresión, para saber si ella guardara los secretos.

Koga: por eso no te preocupes ella es de confianza, además como tu la trates ella te tratara.

Áyame: en ese caso InuYasha tendrá que aprender a comportarse.

InuYasha: ya quisieran.

Sango: ay, ya cierra la boca.

Sesshomaru: si me das los papeles ahora, tal vez mañana ya este inscrita en la secundaria, pero ¿en que grado va?

Koga: en el nuestro, ella también va en 3° de secundaria.

Miroku: y su hermano ¿en que va?

Koga: fácil, en 3° de primaria, ¿si te doy ahora los papeles, ya mañana estará inscrito?

Miroku: si pero…

Áyame: si son de otro país la escuela les dará…mmm…hoy es miércoles…el lunes ellos tendrían que asistir al colegio.

Koga: ese no es problema, solo le avisare y le preguntare cuando viaja y les digo cuando vamos por ella al aeropuerto.

Rin: ya la quiero conocer.

Sango: yo también.

Áyame: igual yo, pero ella tiene mas de una neurona ¿verdad?

Koga: claro que si.

InuYasha: ni creas que le daré la bienvenida.

Sesshomaru: no pedimos tu permiso, estamos diciendo que le daremos la bienvenida y que iremos por ella al aeropuerto.

Y así todos regresaron a sus casas, Koga que al instante de bajar fue por los papeles y se los entrego a Miroku y a Sesshomaru, después de eso fue a su cuarto y le llamo a Kagome.

**Comienza la llamada de Koga y Kagome**

Koga: hola ¿Kagome eres tu?

Kagome: si Koga ¿Qué ocurre?

Koga: ya te conseguí inscripción en la escuela y también para sota.

Kagome: enserio y ¿en cuanto tiempo tendremos que asistir?

Koga: pues mañana se darán por seguro que vienen y tendrían que asistir el lunes.

Kagome: ok, muchas gracias no se que haría sin ti y si ya tan pronto pues el miércoles ya estaríamos viajando y ya mañana compramos los boletos y ¿te puedo pedir un favor mas?

Koga: por supuesto.

Kagome: ¿nos podrías ir a buscar?, es que no hemos pisado Japón en 10 años.

Koga: si claro, no hay problema solo que mañana dime a que hora conseguiste vuelo y cuando aterrizan, buenas noches mini-Kag.

Kagome: muchas gracias, buenas noches.

**Fin de la llamada de Koga y Kagome **

**Al día siguiente.**

**En Europa.**

En un lugar muy lejos de Japón, una muchacha de cabello azabache estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas, pues pronto volvería a su país de origen, traía puesto un vestido violeta y en el suelo a un lado del escritorio sobre el cual había 2 cambios de ropa que eran pijama rosa y otro cambio para mañana, estaba una maleta terminada.

La muchacha partió a comprar 4 boletos de avión para Tokio, Japón y se regresando le envió un mensaje a Koga con la información de su vuelo, ya nada le hacia falta, solo viajar.

**En Japón.**

En la secundaria Goshimboku, en la cafetería, estaban 9 amigos charlando, cuando uno de ellos recibe un mensaje.

Rin: Koga tu celular.

El aludido reviso su teléfono y comento con mucha alegría lo que decía.

Miroku: justo a tiempo, ya esta la inscripción de primaria.

Sesshomaru: yo ya conseguí la inscripción en secundaria.

Sango: ¿Cuándo la vamos a conocer?

Áyame: ¿vas a ir por ella al aeropuerto mañana?

Shippo: ¿podemos ir?

Koga: claro pero va ser a las 3:00pm así que tenemos que ir 2:40pm ¿entendido?

InuYasha: yo no pienso ir.

Todos a excepción de InuYasha: pues te vamos a obligar y punto.

Áyame: creo que lo mejor será que nos cuentes más sobre lo del secreto.

Rin: Áyame tiene razón.

Koga: de acuerdo, pues.

Koga: el abuelo nos dijo que lo mejor seria que yo entrenara y así lo hice a pesar de que podía ser inadecuado Kagome todos los días iba a ayudarme y con ella llevaba un botiquín para ayudarme cuando la necesitara, hubo un tiempo en que todo iba bien, a penas 20 días y un día cualquiera sucedió algo muy raro.

**Flash back**

Koga había terminado de entrenar y se había herido por que se cayo desde un árbol, por o cual Kagome tenia trabajo que hacer y cuando termino de vendarlo, una brisa azoto y con ella la sensación de ser observados, así que no perdieron mas tiempo y Kagome y Koga se pusieron espalda con espalda, pues aunque Kagome no tenia poderes, tenia una vista increíble, además que sentía una presencia.

Koga por instinto creo un campo de energía de color azul y pues la verdad se sentía una presencia y como Koga estaba ocupado manteniendo el campo, Kagome tenia que ver donde se encontraba el espía, pronto el aire de afuera del campo empezó a ser pesado, Kagome apunto en que dirección sentía esa presencia y así Koga empezó a disparar pequeñas bolas azules.

Cuando el aire volvió a su estado natural Koga estaba cansado así que Kagome se lo tenía que llevar pronto, cuando al in llego a casa recostó a Koga en un sillón y le puso un trozo de tela mojado, ya que tenia fiebre y estuvo cuidando de el, hasta que sus padres llegaron y ella les conto lo sucedido.

Y 15 días después, los padres de Koga y los de Kagome decidieron que lo mejor seria separarlos un tiempo para ver si algo mejoraba, ya que ellos sequian sintiéndose asechados por algo.

Ese mismo día Koga llego con un brazo vendado y lleno de sangre fresca lo que significo que algo los ataco y tenia cargada a Kagome en sus brazos, pero lo que horrorizo a los padres de ambos fue que después de que Koga recostara a Kagome y este a su lado, y la haya abrazado en pose protectora {algo que era común entre ellos} ambos comenzaron a brillar Koga de azul y Kagome por su parte de violeta, Koga solo se paro a cambiarle la prenda de la frente a Kagome ya que estaba con mucha fiebre casi inconsciente, la abrazo le pidió disculpas y de el cayo una lagrima, la cual cay en la mejilla de Kagome y así ella brillo aun mas fuerte, pero Koga solo la volvió a recostar y quedarse a su lado descansando.

Y 3 días después, la familia de Kagome estaba en el aeropuerto y esa vez fue la última en que aquellos niños se vieron en persona, sin volver a hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

**Fin de flash back**

Koga: y desde entonces no la veo en persona.

Shippo: pues vamos mañana al aeropuerto a recibirla, ¿estas feliz?

Koga: claro, incluso le voy a comprar un regalo de lo mucho que la extrañe.

Y así se pasaron las clases, 6 chicos ansiosos de conocer a la muchacha, 1 peli-plateado negando que aceptaría a la chica, 1 oji-azul dándole de golpes, y 2 muchachos uno pervertido y el otro sin expresión alguna en su rostro, tratando de mantener a los anteriores separados.

**Al día siguiente. **

**En Europa.**

Eran la 10:00am y en el aeropuerto había una familia, precisamente la familia Higurashi estaban formados para ingresar al avión y llegarían a aterrizar a las 3:00pm, ya que el viaje era largo, la fila era muy larga y la última era una azabache oji-café, que en verdad estaba muerta de nervios y alegría, pues al fin volvería a ver a Koga, ya su hermano había subido al avión, y cuando ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo, un brazo la detuvo y le dijo.

Guardia: lo siento señorita, pero ya no hay cupo, así que tendrá que esperar al siguiente vuelo, y como disculpa, la aerolínea pagara su boleto.

En ese momento la madre de Kagome, Naomi, salió a buscar a su hija y le dijo.

Naomi: ya no hay cupo, lo siento Kagome, ¿te podrías ir en el siguiente vuelo? ¿Tu sola?

Kagome: claro mama estaré bien yo les llamo cuando aterricé y Koga nos va a ir a recibir, no te preocupes ´´_primero me voy a tener que ir en otro vuelo porque ya no hay cupo para mi y luego no confían en que me pueda ir sola, eso me ofende.´´_

Naomi: de acuerdo, ten cuidado.

La azabache solo asintió y se fue a esperar al siguiente vuelo y mientras hacia eso le mandaba un mensaje a Koga, en el cual decía que ella aterrizaría media hora después.

Y así espero a abordar el avión y el viaje duraría 5 horas, 5 horas de música, 5 horas de distancia de Koga, estaba ansiosa por verlo de nuevo.

**En Japón.**

Ya era la hora de la salida para recibir a Kagome, iban retrasados gracias a InuYasha que se había quedado en el salón de música para no ir y para matar el tiempo, pero obvio lo encontraron a las 2:56pm y Koga estaba furioso, si en lo que llegaban hacia esperar a Kagome, el lo mataría cuando Koga vio el mensaje y claro ya estaban en camino al aeropuerto y eran 3:00pm.

Koga: tendremos que esperar media hora, Kagome dice que se tuvo que ir en otro vuelo ya que no alcanzo lugar.

InuYasha: perfecto, esperar a esa tonta.

Ante tal comentario Áyame sujeto a Koga y Miroku golpeo a InuYasha en la cabeza y la madre de Koga, Midoriko, le dijo.

Midoriko: Kagome se retrasara ¿verdad?

Koga: si madre, pero ustedes vayan a recibir a los demás, ellos están en la sección 6, váyanse con ellos a casa, nosotros esperaremos a Kagome aquí.

Midoriko: como quieras, solo trátala bien ¿si?

Koga: siempre.

Media hora después, en otro lado, una joven azabache que estaba vestida de un blusón azul {igual al del episodio 12}, unos shorts blancos y unas sandalias muy hermosas del mismo color del blusón, bajaba del avión e iba a buscar su equipaje, pero antes le llamo a Koga diciendo en que sección se encontraba.

**Del otro lado.**

Koga: chicos ya nos vamos, Kagome esta en la sección del equipaje, así que apúrense.

Sango: espero que nos llevemos bien.

Rin: por lo que escuchamos, ella es muy agradable.

En ese momento todos se detuvieron ya que alguien paso muy rápido y alzo a una muchacha en sus brazos y le dio vueltas.

Áyame: hey se parece a Koga.

Sesshomaru: el es Koga:

Shippo: entonces, ¿ella es Kagome?

InuYasha: eso parece.

Miroku: es muy linda.-en eso Miroku pego carrera.

Rin: yo no haría eso en tu lugar.

Áyame: si recuerda lo que te hará Koga.

Miroku con solo pensarlo, sudo frio, seguramente Koga lo mataría lentamente. Y todos se acercaron lentamente a la pareja que se abrazaba como si el mundo se acabara y después de eso ambos empezaron a cantar.

**Koga:**

_**Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú **_

_**No sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz **_

_**No sabia que existía un mundo así **_

_**No sabía que podía ser tan feliz**_

_**Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción**__**  
**__**no había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón**___

_****__**Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazo**____**  
**__**y llegaste tú y el mundo se paro**_

**Kagome:**

**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió **

**El poder que había en este amor **

**Y llegaste tú una bendición **

**Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió **

**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió **

**El poder que hay en este amor **

**Y llegaste tú, una bendición **

**Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú **

_**Kagome y Koga:**_

_**Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad **_

_**Y me río pensando en las veces que yo te dejé pasar **_

_**Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó **_

_**Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró **_

_**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió **_

_**El poder que había en este amor **_

_**Y llegaste tú una bendición **_

_**Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió **_

_**Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió **_

_**El poder que hay en este amor **_

_**Y llegaste tú, una bendición **_

_**Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú.**_

Cuando dejaron de cantar simplemente se volvieron a abrazar, sin darse cuenta de que los demás los habían visto y estaban sorprendidos por la voz de Kagome, la verdad Kagome cantaba como un ángel.

Kagome: te extrañe tanto Koga.

Koga: ya también te extrañe mini-Kag.

Sango: ¿escucharon su voz?

Áyame: fue bellísima.

Rin: ella será la nueva integrante ¿verdad?

InuYasha: ¿ella es Kagome? ´´es hermosa y canta como un ángel´´

Miroku: InuYasha ¿no crees que ella es muy bonita?

InuYasha: ´´demasiado diría yo´´ si, pero no la aceptare y además recuerda que ella practica artes marciales, así que si intentas algo, ella te mandara al hospital.

Sesshomaru: ¿le tienes miedo a que sea tu competencia?, ¿O a que sea mejor que tu?

Kagome: ¿te hice esperar Koga?, será mejor que nos marchemos a tu casa, seguro mi madre ya esta allá.

Koga: si pero antes, te presentare a unas personas.

Y cuando al fin la pareja volteo a ver a los muchachos, se llevaron un sorpresa, habían 2 oji-dorados peleando, 1 peli-café furiosa, 1 muchacho con una bofetada marcada en la piel, 1 peli-roja tratando de calmar a la chica, una linda muchacha peli-negra sonriendo muy apenada y un chico igual de apenado.

Koga: pero, ¿Qué diablos ocurre?

Los muchachos se asustaron, pues no esperaban que los estuvieran observando.

Rin: hola, mi nombre es rin, es un placer conocerte.-dijo extendiendo su mano.

Kagome: el placer es mío, me llamo Kagome Higurashi.-correspondiendo al gesto.

Koga: bueno, Kagome te los presento Rin, Sango, Áyame, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshomaru y el es InuYasha.

Kagome: un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

Rin, Sango, Áyame, Sesshomaru, Miroku e InuYasha: el placer es nuestro, por favor discúlpanos por lo que acabas de ver.

Kagome: no hay problema, Shikon no Tama.

Miroku se acerca demasiado y le dice.

Miroku: ¿tienes novio?

Kagome: no.

En ese momento Miroku se acerco mas, con una cara de pervertido y Kagome se puso en guardia, Miroku trato de tocarle la retaguardia, pero Kagome le dio un golpe de karate.

Kagome: anda vuelve a intentarlo y terminaras en el hospital.

Miroku: entendido.

Sango: no te preocupe Kagome, el siempre es así.

Kagome: ¿de verdad?

Rin, Sango, Áyame, Sesshomaru, Koga, InuYasha y Shippo: si.

Después de eso los 10 chicos fueron a casa de Koga y ahí se despidieron, Kagome se fue con sus padres a su casa a empezar a desempacar y así estuvieron el sábado, el domingo todas las chicas se reunieron para comprar cosas, entre ellas, el uniforme de Kagome.

**Continuara…**

**Comentarios:{nota: después de sus comentarios va el mío hacia ustedes que es el de Minidraculaura3}**

** : lo siento pero, me acomodo mas así, aun así gracias, pero, a veces me gusta imaginarme a todos los personajes diciendo diálogos y en ciertas ocasiones no se especifica quien lo dice.**

**Cjo55: que alegría que te guste, no te preocupes todavía hay mas secretos por delante, así que no te despegues ¿ok?**

**Guest: que alegría que te guste, y espera a saber porque Koga y Kagome son así de unidos, y lo serán aun mas en persona y obvio habrá celos.**

**Cami-chan: ¿de verdad soy la única que te hizo desear que Koga y Kagome se queden juntos, en un InuxKag? Bueno sigue leyendo te va a entretener.**

**Minidraculaura3: termine ¿Qué les pareció? Intentare publicar mas seguido, muchas gracias x todo, sigan con sus comentarios plis, me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Próximo capitulo: Kagome asistirá a la escuela de Koga, ¿Qué ocurrirá?, ok solo léanlo plis. **


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón por tardar, lo siento me enferme, nota: los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, dejen Reviews.

**Lunes.**

Era el primer día de clases para Kagome, eran las 6:00 de la mañana y en una casa blanca, se podía apreciar una ventana, por la cual los rayos del sol empezaban a entrar y dentro de la habitación, unos ojos chocolate se iban abriendo lentamente, una sonrisa se pinto en el rostro de una muchacha que iba dirigida al baño con una toalla en la mano, la chica se despidió de su pijama y entro a la regadera donde disfruto de un baño caliente, salió envuelta en una toalla violeta, pero su sonrisa e borro cuando vio el reloj.

Kagome: ´´_rayos, son las 6:30am, ya voy tarde y ni siquiera he salido de casa´´. _Me quede dormida y en lo que llego a la escuela…

En ese momento, el mundo paro, pues la joven recordó un detalle muy importante, no recordaba donde era la escuela, y ahora como llegaría, pues su hermano ni siquiera supo donde era la escuela.

Kagome: me tengo que cambiar, tal vez y pueda encontrar la escuela.

Cuando la muchacha y su hermano salieron finalmente de la casa, Kagome agradeció al cielo por tener a Koga en su vida, pues el acababa de pasar junto a la casa y se paro enfrente.

Koga: ¿los llevo al colegio?, ¿o se van caminando?

Kagome: Koga que alegría, buenos días, ¿si nos llevas?

Koga: súbanse.

Y así lo hicieron Kagome y Sota subieron al auto de Koga, que era azul, en verdad precioso.

Kagome y Sota: muchas gracias, y buenos días.

Koga: buenos días mini-Kag y Sota, oye pequeño toma aquí esta tu horario y tu salón, esta dásela al director y esta otra a tu profesor ¿entendido?- mientras le daba 3 papeles.

Sota: gracias Koga.

Koga: de nada, Kagome toma tienes casi el mismo horario que yo, esta dásela al director y esta al la profesora -también entregándole 3 papeles. {Los papeles eran 1 para la miss, 1 para el director y el otro el horario}.

Kagome: ok.

**En la hora de clases.**

Profesora Eri: buenos días clase, hoy habrá una nueva estudiante, señorita pase por favor. {Solo le diré Eri}

En eso se abre la puerta del salón y entra una muchacha de cabello azabache con brillos azules y hasta la cintura, ojos chocolates, mejillas rosadas, labios carmesí y con el uniforme solo que le sentaba de maravilla cuando paso esbozo una gran sonrisa.

Eri: ella es la señorita Kagome Higurashi, ella vivió 10 años en España y por lo que tengo entendido es la prima de Koga Okami ¿correcto señorita?

Kagome: si maestra.

Eri: por favor siéntese a un lado de la señorita Taiga Sango.

Kagome se sentó y al instante se puso a hablar con sango, Áyame y rin.

Rin: oye Kagome, ¿Koga es tu primo?

Áyame: yo pensé que era tu novio.

Sango: pues la verdad parece que te quiere, por lo forma en que te defiende aunque tu no estas, me refiero antes de que llegaras.

Kagome: ¿Koga me defiende aunque no este?

Rin: si.

Kagome: la verdad no me sorprende, yo estuve con Koga hasta mis 5 porque algo personal ocurrió y yo me tuve que ir, el actúa así porque ambos nos queremos mucho, es como mi hermano mayor, Áyame no te preocupes Koga es tuyo.

Áyame: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Kagome: es obvio, me he dado cuenta, tu estas enamorada de mi primo.

Sango: ¿verdad que es muy obvio?

Rin: si, solo que el aun no se a dado cuenta.

Kagome: a veces es así de distraído.

Áyame: ya, ¿oye Kagome quieres ir a ver que talleres hay en el colegio?

Rin: si será estupendo, todos estamos en algún taller.

Kagome: de acuerdo.

Se la pasaron viendo los talleres, Kagome se inscribió a natación, baile, música y centro de animales.

Sango estaba en natación, música, baile y centro de animales.

Áyame estaba con las porristas, música, baile y jardinería.

Rin estaba en música, baile, pintura y jardinería.

Koga estaba en mecánica {obvio por su auto}, baile, música, futbol

Miroku en mecánica, baile, música, futbol

Sesshomaru en mecánica, baile, música y básquet.

InuYasha en mecánica, baile, música y natación.

**En otro lugar.**

Miroku: Kagome es muy…

En ese momento algo lo agarro del cuello de su ropa.

Koga: que ella es ¿Qué?

Sesshomaru: ¿eres el primo de Kagome o su enamorado?

En esos momentos todos empezaron a discutir como niños.

Miroku: ¿y rin y tu?

InuYasha: ¿y sango, Miroku?

Pero en eso, unas muchachas entraron de la nada y una de ellas pregunto.

Sango: que yo ¿Qué?, y ¿de que estaban hablando?

InuYasha: ¿oigan a donde fueron?, y ¿sabían que no esta permitido comprar toda una tienda?

Áyame: no seas exagerado, solo fuimos a ver los talleres y al centro comercial.

InuYasha: ¿que les dijeron por dejar en la ruina a una tienda?

Rin: solo fuimos a 4 tiendas.

Kagome: y además no es toda la tienda, solo fue la sección de mujeres.

Sango: ya dejen de quejarse y ayúdenos con las bolsas.

Sesshomaru ayudo a cargar a Rin 3 bolsas y 1 caja de zapatos, Miroku cargo 2 cajas de zapatos y 1 bolsa de Sango, Koga cargaba 2 bolsas de Áyame y 3 cajas de zapatos de Kagome, mientras InuYasha era el elegido de cargar con las mochilas de Miroku, Sesshomaru y Koga, además de la suya.

Miroku: oigan ¿aquí traen toda la ropa del centro comercial?

Áyame: no, deberías ver mi closet.

Kagome: ya me imagino, pero ¿si te cabe mas?

Rin: claro tiene 3 guarda ropas.

Después de eso se fueron a sus casas a esperar el día siguiente.

En una habitación color plateado, dormía un peli-plateado tranquilamente, hasta que despertó de un susto, puesto que le habían dejado una bocina al lado de la cama, la cual sonó de la nada y a todo volumen.

Sesshomaru: InuYasha ven aquí, te voy a hacer pagar.

En ese momento escucho como la regadera se abría.

Sesshomaru: ´´así que esta en el baño´´

Sesshomaru en esos momentos solo pensaba en una cosa…la venganza…como todas las mañanas, así que fue lo mas sigiloso del mundo entro al baño, sin correr la puerta de la regadera y estuvo moviendo quien sabe que cosas y cuando InuYasha, cerro la llave Sesshomaru salió del baño, quería disfrutar la venganza sin ser descubierto, se retiro a su cuarto, se dispuso a cerrar la puerta cuando…

InuYasha: aaaaaaaaaaaa esta muy caliente- después InuYasha abrió la fría y cerró la caliente-aaaaaaaaaaaa esta helada, Sesshomaru me las vas a pagar.

Sesshomaru se reía a carcajadas, eso era algo normal por las mañanas, mientras que en otro lugar.

Una peli-roja sentada en el pupitre se la pasaba pensando

Áyame: ¿Cómo es posible? Kagome apenas llego y ya se entero de que me gusta Koga y el todavía no ¿será que Kagome tenga…?

En ese momento algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, era Koga y Kagome que llegaban con un regalo en mano.

Koga y Kagome: feliz cumpleaños Áyame.

Dijo Koga mientras la abrazaba y le entregaba una rosa y una caja pequeña, Kagome le dio una caja mediana y una pequeña carta.

Áyame: muchas gracias.

Es cierto hoy era su cumpleaños numero 16 y ella ni siquiera lo recordaba, estaba muy ocupada pensando como era posible que Kagome ya se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por Koga.

Kagome: Áyame ¿Qué vas a hacer después de la escuela?

Koga: si quieres podemos ir todos juntos al cine.

En esos momentos llegaron todos los demás.

Rin: o vamos a la feria.

Shippo: o a una fiesta.

Miroku: a la piscina.

Sango: al centro comercial.

Sesshomaru: a acampar.

InuYasha: o tal vez a hacemos competencias de moto cros {lo siento no se como se escribe}.

Kagome: o vamos a no se el zoo.

Áyame: pues como esta semana no hay taller de música, porque están comprando no se que cosa, me gustaría ir a la feria.

Kagome: vale entonces, ¿nos vemos allá a las 3:00pm?

Todos se quedaron de acuerdo.

**En la feria.**

Yatodos estaban reunidos, pero como era el cumple de Áyame, Kagome quería regalarle tiempo a solas con Koga.

Así que todos se pusieron de acuerdo en que Shippo y Miroku jugarían en algo de apuestas, Sesshomaru y rin tenían hambre, así que fueron a comer algo, y Kagome, sango e InuYasha se fueron a jugar a los carros chocones, dejando a Koga y áyame solos lo cuales se subieron a la montaña rusa, áyame por la presión se apoya un poco en Koga, produciendo así un sonrojo por parte del muchacho, pues tenia que admitir que áyame lo traía loco de amor, pero tenia miedo de ser rechazado por la pelirroja, así que solo disfruto de sentirla buscando protección.

Todos pasaron un día estupendo y al final simplemente se retiraron.

**Una semana después.**

Hoy al fin empezaban los talleres de música y habían 9 amigos ansiosos, en esos momentos se encontraban en la clase de algebra, la peor materia según InuYasha y Kagome, esa era la ultima, después irían a música, Kagome estaba feliz siempre había amado la música y sentía que no podía esperar, la muchacha estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, cuando la profesora Eri le llamo la atención, pero para su buena suerte la campana la había salvado, y así se dirigieron al salón de música.

La maestra era la señorita Kaede de 30 años de edad, el salón era más o menos, había muchas sillas y un escenario, Kaede los hizo para y tomar asiento y cada uno entro con su instrumento en mano.

Sango entro con su teclado.

Áyame entro con su violín.

Sesshomaru se sentó en el piano.

Koga al entrar conecto su bajo.

InuYasha entro con su guitarra.

Rin entro con su flauta.

Miroku se sentó en la batería.

Kagome entro con su guitarra en mano y tomo asiento.

Shippo entro y se sentó en el lugar del DJ.

Kaede: bueno alumnos hoy se harán las audiciones para el nuevo integrante de la banda Shikon no Tama, serán aquí mismo a partir de las 2:00pm.

Shippo: ¿Cómo se entero?

Kagome: yo le dije.

Kaede: InuYasha, Rin, Sango, Áyame, Miroku, Sesshomaru y Koga, por favor suba al escenario y canten lo ultimo que compusieron.

Sango: pero nos faltaría una integrante.

Koga: Kagome sube por favor.

Kagome: ¿Qué yo que?

Kaede: anda niña sube.

Kagome intentaba zafarse, pero Koga le hizo una cara suplicante y Kagome al verlo a los ojos, porque ella era de las chicas de la verdad, la verdad Koga puso ojos de suplica y Kagome simplemente torció los ojos y maldijo en voz baja y subió al escenario, donde Koga le entrego las partiduras

Sango:

**Te encuentro, despierto****  
****me dices lo siento****  
****con una lagrima derramas****.**

Miroku:

**Me abrazas, me hielo****  
****me pides 1 beso****  
****y yo me quedo sin respirar****.**

Áyame:

**Solo espera 1 momento****  
****solo dime, no es cierto****.**

Todos:

**Solo quédate en silencio, 5 minutos****  
****acaríciame 1 momento, ven junto a mi****  
****te daré el ultimo beso, el mas profundo****  
****guardare mis sentimientos****  
****y me iré lejos de ti.**

Sesshomaru:

**Tengo tanto miedo****  
****y es que no comprendo****  
****que fue lo que yo he hecho mal****.**

Rin:

**Se abrazas, me hielo****  
****me pides 1 beso****  
****y yo me quedo sin respirar.**

Sango:

**Solo espera 1 momento.**

Áyame:

**Solo dime no es cierto.**

Todos:

**Solo quédate en silencio 5 minutos****  
****acaríciame 1 momento, ven junto a mi****  
****te daré el ultimo beso, el mas profundo****  
****guardare mis sentimientos****  
****y me iré lejos de ti****.**

InuYasha y Kagome:

**Dame tu mano, devuélveme el aire****  
****di que me amas, que no eres culpable****  
****por lo menos 1 momento****  
****dime que esto no es cierto****.**

Todos:

**Solo quédate en silencio...****  
****Acaríciame 1 momento...****  
****te daré el ultimo beso...****  
****guardare mis sentimientos****  
****y me iré lejos de ti...****  
**

******Solo quédate en silencio 5 minutos****  
****acaríciame 1 momento, ven junto a mi****  
****te daré el ultimo beso, el mas profundo****  
****guardare mis sentimientos****  
****y me iré lejos de ti.**

**Continuara… solo léanlo plis.**


	6. Chapter 6 las audiciones

Bueno esta vez no me tarde tanto, espero sus Reviews, ideas, opiniones y peticiones con ansias; como ya saben InuYasha y compañía son de Rumiko Takahashi, como me gustaría que fueran míos. Como sea aquí esta la continuación, espero que les guste.

Después de la canción, todos aplaudieron, Kaede les pidió bajar del escenario, comenzo la clase diciendo varias cosas fundamentales, y de repente un maestro entro al salón.

Mioga: hola, buenas tardes alumnos, maestra Kaede, ¿me permite a Kagome Higurashi?

Kaede: si claro, pero ¿todo en orden?, no es normal que un maestro de primaria venga en busca de una alumna de secundaria.

Mioga: lo que pasa es que Sota se siente muy mal y tiene mucha fiebre y me preguntaba si su hermana podía ir por el, ya que no podrá ir a su entrenamiento.

Kagome: ¿disculpe me puedo retirar?

Kaede: si, pero usted esta a cargo de la audiciones hoy.

Kagome: si solo iré a dejar a mi hermano, Koga, ¿me prestas tu auto?

Koga: claro, toma.

Koga le entrego las llaves, pero luego recordó que Kagome tenía 15 años y aun no le daban su permiso.

Kagome: gracias Koga… haaaa…lo siento… ¿me podrías llevar?...aun no me entregan mi permiso…yo tengo 15.

Koga: ¿me permite Kaede?

Kaede: de acuerdo, pero dense prisa.

Kagome: gracias.

Kagome y Koga se fueron a la primaria y en la enfermería, recostado en una camilla, había un niño de 9 años, con un termómetro que marcaba gran fiebre, tenía un pedazo de tela húmedo en la frente y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sota: me siento muy mal, ¿Dónde estas hermana?, por favor ven, te necesito, por favor no me abandones.

Kagome: Sota, no sea dramático, ya estoy aquí y no te abandonare, jamás hare eso, pero no seas payaso, dime ¿Qué te paso?

Sota: hermana, Koga gracias, mejor se los digo en camino a casa.

Al escuchar eso Koga y Kagome comprendieron que lo que ocurrió no era algo para contar en público, así que mejor se llevaron a Sota y en el camino le preguntaron.

Koga: y bien Sota ¿Qué te paso?

Sota: veras primo, ¿recuerdan cuando ustedes regresaban heridos y contaban que se sentían asechados?

**Flash back.**

Unos días después de enterarse de los poderes de Koga, los pequeños entraron en la casa a toda prisa, ambos tenían un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, a Koga le costaba trabajo moverse y estaba mareado, Kagome por su parte estaba con fiebre, otra vez los habían atacado, pero no sabían quien, como y porque, ellos solo entraron y se recostaron juntos, dispuestos a defenderse mutuamente.

**Fin flash back.**

Koga: si ¿te sientes vigilado?, ¿te han atacado?, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

Sota: lo que pasa es que…

**Flash back.**

Sota estaba en clase de deportes, cuando de repente, una brisa muy fuerte lo tomo desprevenido, era como si algo buscara dentro de el, mientras eso ocurría Sota se comenzo a marear y le dolía mucho su cabeza, por la cual, pasaban imágenes de su hermana, ella estaba en un campo verde, estaba sonriendo como siempre, de repente ese recuerdo su cambiado, por otro cuando Kagome lloraba, por su primo y empezó a brillar en color violeta, en otra imagen vio a su hermana con los ojos cerrados, ambas manos en el pecho y un brillo violeta salía de ellas; finalmente, dejo de pensar en eso, y el dolor lo abandono, pero pensó por un momento y recordó lo que Koga y ella le decían sobre algo que estaba a su alrededor y ante esto temió que esa energía que antes se revolcaba en su interior buscando algo, lo hubiera confundido con su hermana y que en esos momentos iba tras ella, con solo esa idea trato de ponerse de pie e ir en su auxilio, pero fue cuando los mareos, un dolor de cabeza y una fiebre, se comenzaba presentar y los alumnos y maestros lo atendieron, Sota, por su parte necesitaba a su hermana y empezó a llamarla.

**Fin flash back.**

Kagome: entonces ¿sentiste que algo estaba buscando algo de ti?

Sota: si, pero de repente pensé en ti y cuando brillabas en violeta, y fue cuando me dejaron en paz.

Koga: pues gracias por comunicarlo, estaremos atentos y ¿hoy fue la primera vez?

Kagome: ¿sentiste como si estuviera dispuesta a regresar por ti?

Sota: hoy fue la única vez y no, cuando la imagen de ti con las manos en el pecho y que de ellas salía un brillo violeta, sentí como si se diera cuenta de que a mi no me buscaba, porque después iba en dirección a tu escuela. Kagome onegai hermana, ten mucho cuidado.

Kagome: claro que lo tendré.

Koga: además yo estoy con ella, como en los viejos tiempos, juntos por siempre.

Después de eso Kagome y Koga fueron a dejar a Sota en su casa, para regresar a la escuela y hacer las audiciones, al entrar al pasillo por donde quedaba el salón de música, ambos al ver, se quedaron atónicos, había una enorme fila esperando, Kagome sonrió y al instante todos los chichos la dejaron pasar, una vez adentro .

Shippo: miren Kagome y Koga al fin regresaron.

Rin: ¿todo bien?

Koga: si, pero ¿todos esos chicos están audicionando?

Sesshomaru: eran mas, ahora han pasado 17 alumnos y 14 chicas, pero no nos convencen.

Áyame: Kagome atrajiste a más chicos de los necesarios y cuando llegaron pude ver que sonreíste y todos se hicieron a un lado.

Sango: nos podrían ayudar con las audiciones, somos un desastre.

Kagome: Rin, tu tienes la lista de nombres, ve afuera y dales el turno a los estudiantes.

Rin: enseguida.

Kagome: Shippo grava 10 segundos de cada alumno.

Shippo: entiendo.

Kagome: Sesshomaru y Koga ustedes examinen como tocan los instrumentos.

Koga y Sesshomaru: ok.

Kagome: InuYasha y Miroku ustedes auxilien a los que no tocan instrumentos.

Miroku: de acuerdo.

Kagome: áyame y sango ustedes examinen la voz.

Sango: esta bien.

Áyame: vaya Kagome, si que sabes organizar.

InuYasha: ¿y tu que harás?, no vamos a hacer todo nosotros, mientras tu descansas.

Kagome: claro que no, yo voy a pasar a los finalistas.

Sesshomaru: bien ¿Qué esperamos?

Y así se la pasaron 1 hora, hasta entonces, no habían muchos aprobados solo 2; cuando alguien entra y se presenta, era alguien con el uniforme, un muchacho de 16 años, un pantalón negro, al igual que su saco, cabello café, como sus ojos, y tenia una sonrisa, este sin duda atrajo la atención de Kagome, aunque esta trato de que no se notara, pero 2 personas si lo hicieron, ellas eran un muchacho oji-azul con cabello azabache y un peli-plateado de ojos dorados, que tocaba guitarra; volviendo al muchacho, entro y se presento.

Hojo: hola, buenas tardes, mi nombre es Hojo.

Miroku: hola Hojo, por favor siéntate, y dinos sobre ti.

Esa era la primera parte, Kagome estaba más que atenta a sus respuestas, al igual que Koga e InuYasha, Koga lo hacia por que había notado la actitud de su prima, y quería cuidarla, por su parte InuYasha, que también noto su cambio de animo, no sabia porque lo hacia, probablemente le molestaba la presencia de ese chico y el interés que Kagome demostraba.

Cuando al fin todos terminaron sus preguntas, pasaron a la segunda parte, que era la demostración de talento y decidió cantar, Hojo se sentó en un banco, y tomo la guitarra y Kagome sonrió un poco, bueno aun más al escuchar la voz de Hojo, quien canto **darte un beso**.

Hojo:

**Amarte como te amo es complicado****  
****Pensar como te pienso es un pecado****  
****Mirar como te miro esta prohibido****  
****Tocarte como quiero es un delito****.******

**Ya no sé qué hacer para que estés bien****  
****si apagara el sol para encender tu amanecer****  
****Falar en portugués.****  
****Aprender a hablar francés****  
****O bajar la luna hasta tus pies****.**

**Yo solo quiero darte un beso****  
****Y regalarte mis mañanas****.****  
****Cantar para calmar tus miedos****  
****Quiero que no te falte nada****.****  
****Yo solo quiero darte un beso.****  
****Llenarte con mi amor el alma****.****  
****Llevarte a conocer el cielo****.****  
****Quiero que no te falte nada.****  
****Yeah****.**

**Si el mundo fuera mío te lo daría****.****  
****Hasta mi religión la cambiaria****.****  
****Por ti hay tantas cosas que yo haría****.****  
****Pero tu no me das ni las noticias******

**Ohhh******

**Y ya no se que hacer para que estés bien****  
****Si apagara el sol para encender tu amanecer.****  
****Falar en portugués.****  
****Aprender a hablar francés****.****  
****O bajar la luna hasta tus pies.**

**Yo solo quiero darte un beso****.****  
****Y regalarte mis mañanas****.****  
****Cantar para calmar tus miedos.****  
****Quiero que no te falte nada****.**

**Yo solo quiero darte un beso****.****  
****Llenarte con mi amor el alma.****  
****Solo quiero darte un beso****.****  
****Quiero que no te falte nada.****  
****Solo quiero darte un beso****.****  
****Llevarte a conocer el cielo.****  
****Solo quiero darte un beso.****  
****Quiero que no te falta nada.******

**Duru duru solo quiero.****  
****Duru duru solo quiero verte****.****  
****Quiero que no te falte nada.**

La voz de Hojo era sorprendente, a Kagome la dejo impactada, el fue un afortunado que paso por la lista de finalistas, Koga, lo examinaba, pero a InuYasha no le agrado ni un poco, después de el siguieron las audiciones, los finalistas eran 5.

1.- Yuka, una joven de 15 años, ojos negros al igual que su cabello, era un poco fresa.

2.- Sukiomi, tenia 16, cabello café y ojos igual.

3.- Hojo.

4.- Hitomi tenía 17 cabello café y ojos negros.

5.- Toya, ojos azules y cabello negro.

Después de una gran elección decidieron darle lugar a hoyo, claro Koga tendría que cuidar a su prima, pues había algo que lo incomodaba, pero no sabia que era, por su parte InuYasha obviamente no quería que el estuviera ahí, ya que hoyo, también tocaba guitarra, parecía que todo lo hacia mejor y no le agradaba que Kagome le sonriera tanto.

InuYasha: ´´_pero, ¿Por qué me molesta tanto su presencia y el hecho de la actitud de Kagome con respecto a el?, no lo entiendo, ¿Qué me ocurre? ´´_

Koga: InuYasha, ¿podemos hablar?

InuYasha: de acuerdo, te veo en el patio de atrás en 10 minutos.

A Koga le sorprendió la actitud madura de InuYasha, pero le resto importancia, el tema que quería tratar con el, lo tenia preocupado, y si InuYasha asistía por su propia cuenta aun mejor, así que solo asintió con su cabeza y se fue a guardar sus cosas para que cuando InuYasha y el tuvieran que hablar todo estuviera listo, además de que le informo a Kagome que lo esperara unos minutos.

Con sango y Kagome.

Sango: ¿Por qué Koga se fue así?

Kagome: no tengo idea, pero seguro es importante, ¿oye notaste la actitud de InuYasha, cuando hoya realizo su audición?

Sango: si, me pareció extraño, pero ¿Por qué actuó así?

Kagome: no tengo idea.

Con InuYasha y Koga.

InuYasha: ya vine lobo sarnoso ¿que quieres?

Koga: aliento de perro, por lo menos me llamas así cuando nadie nos escucha, bueno como sea, me di cuenta de tu actitud tan odiosa cuando hoyo presento ¿Qué ocurre?

InuYasha: bueno, lo que pasa es que yo…

**Continuara…**

**Ja ja ja, lamento dejarlos con las ganas, pero oigan no tarde, espero les haya gustado, nos se despeguen actualizare tal vez mañana o el jueves, y aun hay secretos por revelar, les iba a dar una nota importante, pero decidí que quedaba mejor en el siguiente capitulo, como sea, habrá sorpresas increíbles y obvio les dejo una nota del siguiente capitulo, solo par que no se desesperen.**

**Todas las lectoras actuales y nuevas son bienvenidas, acepto reclamos, sugerencias, opiniones, ideas, peticiones, retos, preguntas, y cualquier cosa, dejen Reviews, es lo único que pido, además de que me den su punto de vista, porque la verdad me interesa saber que piensan, recuerden que las que importan son ustedes mis niñas, en serio quiero que les guste por fa por cada continuación dejen un Reviews, si quieren recomienden mi historia, también recomiéndenme historias, yo quiero saber sus historias, bueno las veo mañana o el jueves y les hare un capitulo muy largo por el hecho de que el viernes empiezan mis exámenes, tratare de actualizar el próximo viernes, mas tardar, deséenme suerte porque si no me va bien en historia, química, algebra y geografía mi madre me mata, porque me confisca el celular, la laptop y la tablet que me regalaron los reyes {aun me traen} solo porque en las noches escribo las continuaciones, me ira mucho peor por reprobar y no podre actualizar, bueno mis niñas buenas noches, recen por mi y mis calificaciones {en serio} les agradezco todo, les actualizare pronto.**

**Siguiente capitulo: InuYasha y Koga están vigilando a hoyo por cierta desconfianza, ¿Qué ocurrirá?, ¿Por qué Kagome actúa así?, ¿hoyo es buena persona?, ¿Por qué sota siente miedo por esa presencia que buscaba a su hermana?, ¿ya será hora de que Kagome se entere de los poderes de sus amigos?, Koga e InuYasha comentan a sus amigos excepto a Kagome lo que ocurre con hoyo, pero eso no será todo, la presencia que ataco a sota, el la misma que vigilaba a Koga y a Kagome, y esta buscando algo, además que Kagome se unirá a Shikon no Tama, pero ella no se siente del todo bien. solo lean plis.**


	7. Chapter 7: ¿se conocen?

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, dejen Reviews.

Chapter 7: ¿se conocen?

InuYasha: lo que pasa es que yo…

Koga: ¿tu que?, pude notar tu odiosa actitud, así que dime que pasa.

InuYasha: ´´_ ¿Qué hago?, no puedo decirle que me molesta que Kagome muestre tanto interés por el´´, _ese tipo tiene algo, que no me agrada, es como si tuviera un secreto como el nuestro.

Koga: si, pero tal vez sean tus celos los que te engañan, ´´_bestia, se muy bien que estas celoso´´._

InuYasha: ´´_ ¿Cómo se dio cuenta, de que me molesta ese chico?, pero ¿son celos?´´_, ¿celos?, ¿porque?

Koga: ´´_se esta haciendo el tonto, o no sabe que esta celoso´´_, bestia tenemos que cuidar a ese tal Hojo.

InuYasha: ¿crees que sea necesario decirle a Kagome el secreto?

Koga: no lo se, eso hay que consultarlo con los demás.

Después de eso la tarde siguió normal, primero Koga fue a dejar a su prima en su casa y después se reunió con los demás, ya que mientras Kagome fue al baño ellos se pusieron de acuerdo para consultar el tema de sus secretos.

Estaban en la casa de Miroku, conversando sobre que debían hacer con el tema de Hojo y que Kagome mostrara tanto interés por el, bueno eso era lo mas importante para InuYasha, ya que, por alguna razón le molestaba el hecho de que la azabache estuviera tan sonriente con respecto a Hojo, al final Koga se sentó de un peli-plateado, que miraba fijamente la alfombra, mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos.

InuYasha: ´´_ ¿Por qué me molesta recordar a Hojo?, ¿Qué quiso decir Koga con eso de celos?, ¿Qué me ocurre?, no tengo idea, pero Hojo tiene algo que no me agrada, y lo vio a descubrir y Kagome vera que ese idiota no es tan perfecto como parece…pero… ¿Por qué quiero que Kagome se de cuenta de eso?´´._

Sesshomaru: y bien ¿Qué es lo que quieren decirnos?

Miroku: InuYasha ¿Por qué actuaste así?

InuYasha: no me agrada del todo, el tal Hojo.

Shippo: ¿estas celoso?

Sango: Hojo ya entro a la banda.

Áyame: pero, también hay que vigilarlo.

Sesshomaru: pues en cierto modo, yo pienso que oculta algo.

Rin: ¿le diremos a Kagome, sobre nuestros secretos?

Koga: esa es una de las razones por las que hay que hablar.

Áyame: pues yo digo que deberíamos decirle sobre esto, ya vimos que Kagome es de confianza.

Sango: si, pero supongo que primero hay que saber mas de ella, para que sepa que nosotros también somos de confianza.

Shippo: les parece si pasamos un día divirtiéndonos con ella, Kagome siempre es abierta en algunas cosas, ¿ella es así de transparente?

Koga: pues si y no.

Rin: ¿a que te refieres?

Koga: pues no es del todo abierta con ustedes, solo con sus amigos más íntimos, pero al paso que van por el tiempo que los conoce, se podría decir que se están ganando toda su confianza, las únicas cosas que no les ha dicho es algo tan personal como nuestros secretos, con un poco mas de tiempo ella se los confiara.

Áyame: pues en ese caso, hay que lograr acércanos a ella.

Miroku: además creo que ella pronto se dará cuenta de nuestros secretos, así como el de Koga.

InuYasha: si es que aun no lo sabe, no creo que sea tonta, adema recuerden lo que nos pasa con la música y los secretos.

Shippo: lo ves perro tonto, tu decías que Kagome seria una tonta y por fin has visto que no es así.

Rin: eso es cierto, pero lo importante es vigilar a Hojo, tal vez y oculta algo importante, y si no sabemos todos estaríamos en problemas.

Sesshomaru: también hay que decirle a Kagome lo de los secretos.

Áyame: y saber sus cosas personales, para apoyarla.

Koga: si y la idea de Shippo me parece excelente, les parece que quedemos con ella en algún lado, seguro ella acepta, solo faltamos nosotros.

Todos: me parece bien.

**Al día siguiente en la escuela.**

En el salón había una muchacha castaña, pensando, cuando se escucha a una azabache muy feliz darle los buenos días, mientras le ofrecía una galleta, la cual fue aceptada, la azabache se sentó enfrente a la oji-café, la observo a los ojos durante 3 segundos y le sonrió.

Kagome: ¿Qué ocurre Sango?, ¿quieres que te aconseje sobre Miroku?

Sango: ´´_ ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de que pienso en el?´´_, ¿a que te refieres?

Kagome: eres un cartel que dice ´´dime que debo hacer´´, ¿quieres que te aconsejé sobre como ´´educar´´ a Miroku?

Sango: ¿tan obvia soy?

Kagome: no, pero me doy cuenta fácilmente, así como me di cuenta de que Áyame quiere a Koga.

Sango: gracias, pero no creo que logres quitarle las mañas a Miroku.

Kagome: ´´_lo sabia, eso te pone triste, pero no me conoces del todo, yo lo ´´educare´´ por ti, te daré un empujoncito´´, _Sango confía en mi.

Sango: esta bien, pero ¿como harás que el deje sus mañas?

Kagome: no lo voy a obligar, lo voy a premiar.

Sango: ¿premiar?

Kagome: si, tu lo vas a premiar, mira lo que vamos a hacer es que yo lo voy a convencer de dejar sus mañas y cada vez que progrese tu lo recompensaras, con un beso ¿ok?

Sango: es como entrenar a un perro.

Kagome: un poco, pero así dejara sus mañas, mi plan funciona, y no es como entrenar a un perro…totalmente, no le vas a dar ni con la revista enrollada, ni le pondrás collar y placa, solo vamos a hacer que el se de cuenta de que si no deja sus mañas pronto, lo dejaras, y el beso es la motivación a cambiar y la recompensa por portarse bien, el punto es que los ayudara a ambos, por que con esto Miroku cambiara y le darás uno que otro ´´premio´´.

Después de eso Kagome soltó una risa y sango se sonrojo, porque a pesar de que era como tratarlo de perrito daría buenos resultados y demás Kagome había logrado descubrir que era lo que la mantenía pensativa sin siquiera preguntarle.

Sango: de acuerdo, hay que hacerlo.

Kagome: sabía que aceptarías, bueno tengo que ir a guardar algo a mi casillero, ahorita vuelvo y más al rato te digo lo que ocurra con respecto al plan.

Sango: ok, muchas gracias Kagome.

Kagome: no hay de que.

Así se quedo el plan ´´entrenar a Miroku ´´, Kagome iniciaría con el plan tan pronto encontrara a Miroku; la azabache camino por el pasillo hasta encontrar su casillero, estaba guardando sus cosas cuando el muchacho que tenia su casillero a su lado llego y ambos cerraron puertas al mismo tiempo, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro así que chocaron y el muchacho tiro el cuaderno que Kagome llevaba y al momento de caer salió una hoja, el peli-plateado se agacho para recoger las cosas que había tirado, pero al momento de tomar la hoja la volteo y vio que eran las melodías de una canción, las vio rápidamente y al ver tales notas se sorprendió, la canción era excelente, así que levanto la mirada para ver al creador de tal melodía, gran sorpresa la que se lleva cuando vio el uniforme de una chica, y aun mas grande cuando su mirada se encontró con unos ojos chocolates brillosos llenos de vida, por todos los cielos Kagome componía tan bien, al momento de ver aquellos ojo chocolates se sintió perdido en ellos, como si el mundo se detuviera, pero volvió a la normalidad al escuchar a la muchacha decir.

Kagome: hay, lo siento mucho InuYasha, perdóname, no me fije.

InuYasha: no hay problema, una pregunta.

Kagome: ¿Cuál es?

InuYasha: ¿tú compusiste esto?

InuYasha vio asentir a Kagome un poco sonrojada, vuelve a ver la melodía en sus manos y e da cuenta de algo.

InuYasha: ¿estas no son notas de guitarra?

Kagome: si, la compuse hace una semana, ¿Por qué?

InuYasha: no pensé que en verdad tocaras guitarra.

Kagome: me encanta la música, oye ¿Miroku ya llego?

InuYasha: si esta en el salón, pero ¿si sabes que además de ser un pervertido, tiene novia?

Kagome: claro que lo se, es Sango, además Sango y yo tenemos un acuerdo, pero necesito hablar primero con Miroku, ¿Qué pensabas?

En esos momentos InuYasha le entrego a Kagome sus cosas y esta saco otras de su casillero, así que InuYasha le dijo.

InuYasha: se te van a caer, te ayudo.

Kagome: gracias, oye ¿crees que si Miroku recibe un poco de ayuda deje de ser un pervertido?

InuYasha: pues no lo se, depende que clase de ayuda, quien se la de y de que forma, ¿Por qué quieres saber?

Kagome no le contesto, simplemente le sonrió y dijo.

Kagome: solo quería saber, supongo que le daré una mano, con su relación con Sango, pero necesito decírselo con otras palabras y después lo someteré a mi plan ´´ entrenar a Miroku´´.

InuYasha: cuando dices eso me haces pensar que lo vas a tratar como a un perro.

Kagome: estas igual que Sango, solo le diré con palabras diferentes que tiene que aprender a comportarse y premiare su buen comportamiento, además el plan da los resultados deseados, siempre y cuando no se de cuenta de que lo voy a ´´entrenar´´…ahora que lo pienso, aunque se de cuenta, dudo que se queje, estoy segura que su ´´premio´´ lo va a hacer feliz.

Entonces suena el timbre y empiezan las clases; ya era como la 3 clase antes del receso, era precisamente historia, Kagome estaba en su banca con la barbilla recargada en el brazo, estaba que se moría de sueño, trataba de no quedarse dormida y de vez en cuando miraba a sus amigos, pero había uno que cuando lo vio…era un peli-plateado, que le sorprendió, estaba en la mismas condiciones casi muerto de aburrimiento, pero lo que vio después la impacto le vio, un paquete de galletas bajo el pupitre, eso no era justo, ella e estaba durmiendo en la clase, pero el estaba comiendo galletas y no le había dado, era injusto, ella también quería galletas, le dedico una mirada fría esperando que le diera por lo menos una.

InuYasha, por su parte, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras comía galletas, hasta que sintió que lo miraban fijamente, al voltear se encontró a una oji-chocolate molesta mirando bajo el pupitre, pero en ciertos momentos su vista se apagaba y casi estaba de que se quedaba dormida, entonces el entendió, Kagome quería galletas y ella tenia mucho sueño, aunque sus razones le parecieron estúpidas, tomo 2 galletas, estiro el brazo y se las entrego, ella al recibir su pedido sonrió abiertamente y entonces atrajo la atención del profesor Jakotsu, quien la miro extraño, como esperando una reacción por parte de ella, una prueba para saber que no estaba haciendo lo que debía, Kagome se dio cuenta de eso, y mostro una sonrisa de ´´¿Por qué me mira así?´´; Jakotsu al no ver nada fuera de lo normal, continuo con la clase; después de un rato sonó el timbre de salida al receso.

Shippo: vaya Kagome nunca había visto que alguien comiera galletas en la clase de Jakotsu y saliera sin reporte, a el no se le escapa nadie, excepto InuYasha.

Kagome: bueno yo ya lo hice, oigan ¿hoy también hay taller de música?

Rin: si, todos los días.

Kagome al escuchar eso, pensó en que vería de nuevo a Hojo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mientras los demás la veían extraña.

InuYasha: ´´ ¿_porque se sonroja?, ¿esta pensando en el idiota ese?´´_

Sango: ¿Qué ocurre Kagome?

Kagome: nada, solo pensaba en algo.

Después de eso Kagome, encontró a Miroku, por los casilleros y aprovecho que no había nadie, y puso en marcha su plan de ´´entrenar a Miroku´´.

Kagome: hola Miroku, ¿Qué ocurre?

Miroku: nada Kagome, estoy bien, ´´_que no se de cuenta´´._

_Kagome: ´´no es cierto, oculta algo y lo voy a descubrir´´_.

Kagome lo mira a los ojos, mientras que Miroku suplica interiormente que no se de cuenta.

Kagome:_ ´´lo sabia, el esta así por Sango, esto resultará aun mas fácil de lo que pensé´´, ¿_quiere que le ayude con Sango?

Miroku: ´´_ ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?´´ _¿a que te refieres Kagome?

Kagome: Miroku, no soy tonta, se que esta así por Sango, ¿quiere que le ayude?

Miroku: gracias, pero no creo que lo puedas arreglar.

Kagome: te puedo ayudar a dejar tus mañas.

Miroku: ¿Cómo?

Kagome: Sango te quiere mucho, pero si sigues así, te podría dejar, yo en tu lugar trataría de controlarme, ¿te parece si hago que cada vez que te portes bien, Sango te recompense?

Miroku: me vas a dar trato de perro.

Kagome: no tanto, además piensa en la recompensa, Sango no te dejara y el premio que te de por el progreso.

Miroku: esta bien, acepto, por que no quiero que Sango me abandone.

Kagome: ok, yo me encargo de Sango, tu pórtate bien.

Después, la azabache entro al salón y le guiño un ojo a Sango, el plan iba más que bien.

Cuando finalmente dieron el último timbre de todos, se iban a taller de música, todos entraron juntos, pero había una azabache un poco sonrojada, in peli-plateado molesto y todos los demás iban normales.

Kaede: hola alumnos por favor tomen asiento.

Todos atendieron las indicaciones de Kaede, cuando esto ocurrió, ella se dispuso a hablar, dando su clase, terminando de explicar el tema pidió.

Kaede: bueno ahora, deben componer una canción de pop, en ingles, que sea referente a una chica rebelde, Shikon no Tama, pronto competirán contra la banda XD, les aconsejo que se preparen, ellos son del colegio Sengoku, competirán en la ciudad de Tomoeda, les avisare con 2 semanas de anticipación ¿ok?

Sango: pero, Sengoku es de aquí, Tokio, ¿Por qué en Tomoeda?

Kaede: así nos han informado.

Áyame: tengo un mal presentimiento.

Koga: si te refieres a que Kikyo ahora estudia en Sengoku, dalo por hecho, pero probablemente no este ahí.

Sesshomaru: dudo que falte, pero eso no es lo más importante ahora.

Miroku: es cierto, hay que contarlo de ya saben que.

Kaede: Hojo por favor sube y toca lo que te encargue.

Hojo: esta bien.

Hojo tomo su guitarra y subió al escenario.

Hojo: esta canción se titula _no se si es amor_.

Hojo:

**Era una noche especial, para enamorarse **

**No se si te iba a encontrar pero fui **

**A buscarte. **

**Y cuando te mire no lo pude resistir, **

**Y cuando me acerque yo no supe que decir, **

**Y en esa n noche de ti yo quede **

**Hechizado. **

**No se si es amor lo que siento hoy, **

**Late más fuerte el corazón, **

**Será que el amor ha llegado en mí, **

**Me encanta la idea de que seas tú **

**La que me va a enseñar. **

**Quise robarme la miel que se **

**Esconde en tus labios, **

**Y acariciar esa piel que me tiene **

**Clavado, y cuando te bese **

**Comencé a descubrir, todo ese **

**Amor que guardabas para mí, **

**Y en esa noche de ti yo quede hechizado. **

**No se si es amor lo que siento hoy, **

**Late más fuerte el corazón, **

**Sera que el amor a llegado en mi, **

**Me encanta la idea de que seas **

**Tú la que me va a enseñar. **

**Pidiera ser q tu y yo somos 2 corazones **

**Que el destino junto. **

**No se si es amor lo que siento hoy, **

**Late más fuerte el corazón, **

**Sera que el amor a llegado en mi, **

**Me encanta la idea de que seas **

**Tú la que me va a enseñar. **

**No se si es amor lo que siento hoy, **

**Late más fuerte el corazón, **

**Sera que el amor a llegado en mi, **

**Me encanta la idea de que seas **

**Tú la que me va a enseñar. **

Hojo durante toda la canción miro a Kagome, la cual sonreía abiertamente. Así finalizo la clase, después de salir.

Rin: oigan ¿quieren ir a algún lado?

Shippo: claro, pero ¿A dónde?

InuYasha: yo conozco el lugar perfecto, vamos apresúrense.

InuYasha se subió a su motocicleta roja con negro, Sesshomaru, Áyame, rin y Shippo se subieron en el porche plateado del Taisho mayor, Koga, Miroku, Sango y Kagome se subieron en el mustange azul de Koga, fuero a un lugar llamado Mikagelandia, todos entraron, el lugar era muy grande, tenia una gran sala de juegos {no son infantiles}, y un restaurante nocturno, en el cual había un escenario para karaoke y un equipo de dj; al entrar todos se pusieron enfrente de Kagome esperando su reacción, la cual estaba impactada, moría de gana por jugar, pero sobretodo cantar.

Miroku: y bien ¿Qué hacemos primero?

Shippo: vamos a los juegos de apuestas.

Todos estaban de acuerdo, pasaron un rato jugando, Sesshomaru gano un oso de peluche para rin, Koga que por decisión de Kagome lo había abandonado con Áyame, lo cual le gustaba, agradeció con la mirada a su prima por darle esa oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ella, ya que estaba enamorado de ella, y Kagome ya se había dado cuenta, pero no le había comentado nada, Koga le había regalado un peluche de mariposa, Shippo estaba jugando hockey de mesa con Miroku, mientras que Sango jugaba aplastando aliens y InuYasha estaba compitiendo con Kagome en encestar pelotas.

InuYasha: ´´_por alguna razón estoy muy feliz´´_.

Después de un rato todo tuvieron mucha hambre, así que fueron al restaurante donde todos comieron algo, entre eso malteadas, solo para perder el tiempo, después se pararon y comenzaron a caminar, pero Kagome choco con una chica de cabello azabache.

Kagome: hay, lo siento mucho, no me fije.

¿?: Mocosa te mas cuidado.

Sango: ¿Quién te crees para hablarle así?

¿?: Kagome, aun no te defiendes sola niña tonta.

Entonces la chica alzo la mirada, sorprendiendo a todos, excepto a una Kagome que estallo de furia.

Kagome: ¿Qué quieres Kikyo?

Kikyo: ¿zopenca no estabas en Europa?

Kagome: eso no te interesa.

Una chica con un chongo en la cabeza, ojos rubís y cabello café se acerco a Kikyo y le dijo.

¿?: Kikyo por fin te encuentro ¿estas bien?

Kikyo: claro que si, kagura.

Rin: ¿Kikyo?

Kikyo: Shikon no Tama, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Y con una inepta como Kagome.

Koga, agarro del hombro a Kagome, pues sabia que ocurriría si se desatara la furia de Kagome.

Miroku: eso no te importa.

Kikyo: InuYasha su banda cayo muy abajo desde que me fui, ¿se supone que Kagome ocupara mi lugar?, esa niña estúpida no es ni mi sombra.

Kagome estaba impresionada, ¿ellos la conocían?, ¿Kikyo también los uso?, ¿sabían lo que era de Kagome?, esas eran la preguntas que se retorcían en la mente de la azabache.

Kagome: ¿Koga conocen a Kikyo?

Sesshomaru: ella estaba en la banda.

Rin: es por eso que te pedimos ayuda en las audiciones.

InuYasha: ¿Kagome, tú la conoces?

Kagome: no quisiera, pero si, demasiado.

Kagura: Kikyo ¿en verdad conoces a esa chica?

Kikyo: por desgracia si.

Había mucha tensión, la ex cantante y la que utilizo a InuYasha estaba de vuelta, y aun más ella y Kagome se conocían y se podía decir que no se llevaban bien, pues la sonrisa y la mirada de alegría de Kagome habían sido remplazadas por una mirada de desprecio y una mueca de desagrado.

Kagura: Kikyo ¿Qué son ustedes dos?

Kagome: Kikyo es mí…

**Continuara…ATENCION…URGENTE…LEAN HASTA EL FINAL DE LO NEGRO…HABRA VOTACION.**

**Ja, ja, ja, las he dejado con las ganas, perdón por eso, pero la sorpresa para el siguiente capi, no se preocupen actualizare pronto, bueno la verdad no, lo hare dependiendo sus Reviews, lo se soy mala, pero les dejo una nota del próximo capitulo, todavía hay secretos por revelar, No se despeguen.**

**Hola mis niñas hermosas, me atrase un poco, pero fue culpa de los exámenes, pero les dejo aquí mi continuación, espero que les guste, y lo que pasa es que termino un capi y lo subo, por eso quiero ideas, aunque ya se como será la historia, porque me la imagino en partes, las cuales son las de drama y romance, sigan deseándome suerte en los exámenes plis, sigan dejando Reviews, ustedes deciden cuanto tarde en actualizar, sus comentarios, ideas, peticiones, y cualquier otra cosa, además de ser bienvenidas, me suben la inspiración y actualizo mas rápido, así que plis por cada capi déjenme un Reviews.**

**Posdata: pronto les diré cual es el secreto de cada uno, una pista es el capi 3.**

**¿Qué canción prefieren para cada uno?**

**Kagome: 1.-kimi ga Inai Mirai – Do as Infinity. O, 2. - Romeo and Juliet – SOAP.**

**InuYasha: 1. - I like it – Enrique Iglesias. **

**Koga: 1. - yo no me doy por vencido – Luis Fonsi. ****O, 2. - Play Hard - David Guetta.**

**Rin: 1. - everytime we touch – cascada. ****O, 2. - Kamisama Onegai – Hanae. O, 3.- Kamisama Hajimemashita – Hanae.**

**Kikyo: lolita – Belinda. O, 2.- gasolina – las divinas.**

**Acepto sugerencias, ya después sabrán para que quiero las canciones, PUEDEN SER ESTAS U OTRAS, POR FA ESCUCHENLAS Y ESCOGAN.**

**Elianamz-bv: que bueno que te impresione, yo también te mando saludos.**

**Erya-sama: intentare hacerlos mas largos, que bueno que te guste.**

** : que bueno es que te guste, ya sabes por donde te mando msm.**

**Jossy-chan: que bueno es saber que si te gusta, y con lo de Áyame, yo me doy cuenta cuando mis amigas están enamoradas, y mi Kagome también; muchas gracias por tu suerte en mis exámenes, además yo tengo listo un secreto de Hojo y va muy cerca de tu idea, espero que te guste, gracias por tu idea, espero que me dejes mas, y si crees que esos serán los únicos personajes, estas muy equivocada, pero hay te dejo con la intriga.**

**cjo55: para mi también es increíble que InuYasha este celoso sin saberlo, eso es tan lindo.**

**Cami-chan: que bueno que te guste, y la verdad no me burle de que tu creyeras que Koga y Kagome iban a ser novios, {solo lo digo para evitar mal entendidos}, por el hecho de que si parecía, es que las quería sorprender, además de que le das la oportunidad a mi historia, aunque cuando me dijiste que soy la primera en lograr que desearas que Kagome y Koga se quedaran juntos en un INUXKAG, me hizo sentir grandiosa, yo también extraño a RBD, y pondré FUTURO EX-NOVIO en otro capi, ¿eres de Uruguay?, yo soy de México, si es así; es un placer enorme de tener comunicación con alguien tan genial como tu, y además de que eres de Uruguay, bueno espero que te guste la creatividad de esta mexicana amante de InuYasha, y si con historia me va muy mal.**

**Siguiente capitulo: habrá mas de un secreto revelado, ¿Qué ocurrirá?, ¿Cuál será?, estará interesante, por fa léanlo plis.**


	8. Chapter 8:una explicacion

**Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi; por fa dejen Reviews y actualizo más pronto.**

Kagome: Kikyo es mi…es mi media hermana.

Todos a excepción de las medias hermanas y de un oji-azul, estaban tan sorprendidos, pues no esperaban que ellas fueran medio familiares, eran tan diferentes.

Kikyo era cruel, egoísta, caprichosa, calculadora y traidora, pero de alguna forma conseguía la simpatía de un muchacho por lugar, tenia una forma de engañar a un chico, así los utilizaba, conseguía lo que quería y los dejaba plantados.

En cambio Kagome era amable, dulce, tierna, cariñosa, alegre y hermosa, pero no solo por su apariencia sino porque ella entraba en tu corazón de poco a poco, con esa mirada llena de vida y esa sonrisa que daba amor.

Kagura: ¿Qué cosa?

Kikyo: lo que escuchaste, esa tarada es mi media hermana.

Kagome: pero no soy una traidora.

Kikyo: ya me arte de ti Kagome, eres una molestia y lo arreglare ahora.

Koga conocía a Kikyo, se posiciono enfrente de Kagome para protegerla, no es que Kikyo le pudiera hacer esa clase de daño, pero Koga no bajaría la guardia.

Kagura: ja, esa niña no se sabe defender, necesita de su noviecito.

Kikyo: el es su primo, kagura, pero me sorprende lo inútil que es Kagome, tanto que la tienen que cuidar como a niña pequeña.

Kagome estaba perdiendo la gran paciencia que tenia, puede que ella tuviera un lado de amor, alegría y todo eso, pero también tenia un carácter de los mil demonios, estaba visiblemente afectada, tenia las manos hechos puños y todo el aire lo sacaba suspirando, rin ya se hacia una idea de que haría Kagome, así que traba de mantenerla en calma, en cuanto a ella, estaba dolida por lo que se había enterado hace tiempo.

Kagome: ¿Cómo es posible que te atrevas a hablarme así, después de todo lo ocurrido Kikyo?

Kikyo: Kagome no sabes nada.

Kagura: ¿ella ocupa el lugar de Kikyo?

Áyame: si, _´´no, pero ya me calle demasiado tiempo´´, _Kagome canta mucho mejor que Kikyo.

Kikyo: cuidado mocosa, esa boca suelta te causara problemas.

Rin, si evitar o sentir nada se puso delante de Kagome y contesto por ella.

Rin: no le hables así.

Kikyo: vaya Kagome, no te sabes defender, bueno ya dieron la cara por ti, pero ¿Quién la dará por ti Rin?

La azabache no aguanto mas, estaba tratando de mantener su lengua sellada, pero al insultar a Rin, es como si su consciencia le dijera.

Consciencia de Kagome: ¿vas a permitir que hable así de ella?, Rin dio la cara por ti, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Kagome: ¿Qué diablos quieres que le diga?, no puedo decirle todo lo que pienso de ella.

Conciencia de Kagome: esta bien, pero puedes desquitarte un poco, estas en tu derecho.

Nadie se atrevía a intervenir, pues sabían que era un asunto de ´´familia´´, Kagome cambio su mirada a una de decisión, se coloco enfrente de Rin, contuvo sus insultos mas de lo necesario, pero la paciencia se termino, ya no había marcha atrás.

Kagome: yo lo hare, ya me contuve demasiado.

Kikyo: entonces, si cantas tan bien como dicen, te reto.

Kagome: acepto, Shippo por favor.

El aludió ya sabia que debía hacer, se sentó en el equipo del DJ, al ver como las medias hermanas se fulminaban con la mirada comprendió que ella podía albergar un gran dolor, además de la furia, por un segundo, Shippo pudo apreciar la mirada dolida de Kagome. Se sentó en el lugar asignado, se coloco los auriculares y habla por el micrófono.

Shippo: por favor tomen asiento, aquí presente la retadora Kikyo kinomoto, por favor Kikyo sube al escenario.

La aludida subió, muestra su sonrisa coqueta y espera que llamen a su rival.

Shippo: Kagome ¿aceptas el reto de Kikyo?

Kagome: por supuesto.

Shippo: entonces sube.

Después de obedecer aquella instrucción, Shippo tiene que seguir con las instrucciones.

Shippo: Kikyo al ser la retadora, ven a elegir una canción.

Kikyo se acerco a Shippo moviendo suavemente las caderas, por presumida, empezó a revisar la carpeta, hasta que encontró una canción en especial, según recordaba, Kagome nunca cantaba, por lo que estaba segura de que seria lo mas sencillo hacerla ver como una inepta frente a todos.

Kikyo le susurro a Shippo la canción que quería y tomo un micrófono, precisamente el que Kagome iba a tomar, quería ver hasta donde podía soportar su media hermana; sin embargo, esta no tuvo la reacción esperada, solo sonrió para si misma y tomo otro, la música empezó a sonar y Kikyo comenzo:

Kikyo:

**Hot and dangerous, **

**If you're one of us,**

**Then roll with us,**

**Because we make the ´´hipsters´´ fall in love,**

**And we've got hot-pants on enough.**

Kagome:

**And yes of course, **

**Because we're running this town **

**Just like a club**

Kikyo:

**And no, you don't**

**You don't wanna mess with us**

**Got Jesus on my necklace**

**I've got that glitter on my eyes**

**Stockings ripped all up the side**

**Looking sick and sexy-fied**

Kagome:

**So let's go **

**Let's go**

**Tonight we're going hard**

**Just like the world is ours**

**We're tearing it apart**

Kikyo:

**You know we're superstars**

**We are**

**Who we are**

**We're dancing like we're dumb**

**Our bodies go numb**

**Well be forever young**

**You know we're superstars**

**We are**

**Who we are**

Kagome:

**DJ, turn it up**

Kikyo:

**It's about damn time to live it up**

Kagome:

**I'm so sick of being so serious**

**It's making my brain delirious**

**I'm just talking truth**

Kikyo:

**I'm telling you about the shit we do**

**We're selling our clothes**

**Sleeping in cars**

**Dressing it down**

**Hitting on dudes**

**I've got that glitter on my eyes**

**Stockings ripped all up the side**

**Looking sick and sexy-fied**

Kagome:

**So let's go**

**Let's go**

**Tonight we're going hard**

**Just like the world is ours**

**We're tearing it apart**

Kikyo:

**You know we're superstars**

**We are**

**Who we are**

**We're dancing like we're dumb**

**Our bodies go numb**

**Well be forever young**

**You know we're superstars**

**We are**

**Who we are**

Kagome:

**DJ, turn it up**

**Up, up, up**

**DJ, turn it up**

**Up, up, up**

**DJ, turn it up**

**Up, up, up**

**DJ, turn it up**

**Up, up, up**

**Tonight we're going hard**

**Just like the world is ours**

**We're tearing it apart**

Kikyo:

**You know we're superstars**

**We are**

**Who we are**

**We're dancing like we're dumb**

**Our bodies go numb**

**Well be forever young**

**You know we're superstars**

**We are**

**Who we are.**

La gente aplaudía, pero la azabache mayor estaba furiosa, aunque la oji-café no canto mucho, aun así le había contestado, así que se dirigió a la lista, pero antes de que dijera algo.

Kagura: yo reto a la azabache que le reprocho a Kikyo.

Era obvio que se refería a rin, además que desde que llego se le quedo viendo a Sesshomaru, pero al ver que este solamente le hacia caso a rin, decidió ponerla en ridículo, y arrebatarle al chico, rin no se hizo de rogar, cuando Kagome la miro buscando su decisión esta asintió, así Kagome dio por concluido su reto.

Kagome: bueno Shippo alguien mas quiere participar, rin ya puedes subir.

La aludida subió y al se detuvo junto a Kagome, cuando la azabache de Europa estaba dispuesta a bajar, alguien la tomo del hombro.

Kikyo: ¿ya te rindes?

Kagome: no, pero rin tiene un reto.

Kikyo: te da miedo perder ante mí.

Kagome: si es por eso, terminando ellas nosotras seguimos con el asunto ¿ok?

Kikyo: ok, pero no creas que tienes tanta suerte.

Kagome solo ignoro su comentario y se sentó con sus amigos.

InuYasha: se ve que no tienen buena relación, ¿nos explicas?

Koga: ´´_maldito imbécil, ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso?´´._

Kagome: se los contare cuando ustedes me cuenten de donde conocen a mi media hermana.

Miroku: lo haremos, pero en un lugar mas privado.

Kagome: ¿también conocen a Kanna?

Áyame: ¿Kanna?

Kagome: después les diré.

De la nada una chica peli-plateada, ojos negros se acerco a Kagome.

¿?: Niña tonta ¿por que regresaste?

InuYasha: no le hables así.

Sesshomaru: y tu ¿Quién eres?

Kagome: Kanna tan amable como siempre ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kanna: vengo con Kikyo y kagura pero me encontré contigo, solo espera a que Kikyo sepa que estas de vuelta.

Koga: ya la reto y Kagome le contesto, solo que kagura las interrumpió, después de ellas, Kikyo y Kagome siguen con su asunto.

Kikyo: Kanna ven.

La aludida obedeció, se sentó a lado de Kikyo y se dispuso a ver el encuentro.

En el escenario, kagura había elegido una canción, para darle de baje a Sesshomaru.

Shippo: ya vamos con la canción, kagura tú empiezas.

Kagura se bajo del escenario con el micrófono en mano, mientras que rin la siguió, se detuvo enfrente de los amigos de su rival, precisamente canto frente a los demás, para darle el golpe de gracia a rin, antes de empezar sango, Kagome y Áyame se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones, así que intercambiaron miradas ideando algo para impedir que humillaran a rin

Kagura:

**Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy**

Rin:

**Put my glasses on, I'm out the door-I'm gonna hit this city**

Kagura:

**Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack**

**Because when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back **

Rin:

**I'm talking-pedicure on our toes, toes**

**Trying on all our clothes, clothes**

**Boys blowing up our phones, phones**

**Drop-toping, playing our favorite CD's**

**Pulling up to the parties**

Kagura:

**Trying to get a little bit tipsy**

**Don't stop, make it pop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight…**

Rin:

…**Imma fight til we see the sunlight**

**Tik tok, on the clock**

**But he party don't stop, no**

**Don't stop, make it pop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight…**

…**Imma fight til we see the sunlight**

**Tik tok, on the clock**

Kagura:

**Ain't got a care in world**

Rin:

**But got plenty of beer**

**Ain't got no money in my pocket**

Kagura:

**But I'm already here**

**Now, the dudes are lining up**

**Because they hear we got swagger**

**But we kick em to the curb**

Rin:

**Unless they look like Mick Jagger**

**I'm talking about-everybody getting crunk, crunk**

**Boys trying to touch my junk, junk**

**Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk**

Kagura:

**Now, now- we going til they kick us out, out**

**Or the police hut us down, down**

**Don't stop, make it pop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight…**

…**Imma fight til we see the sunlight**

**Tik tok, on the clock**

**But he party don't stop, no**

**Don't stop, make it pop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight…**

…**Imma fight til we see the sunlight**

**Tik tok, on the clock**

**But he party don't stop, no**

Rin:

**DJ, you build me up **

**You break me down**

**My heart, it pounds **

**Yeah, you got me**

**With my hands up**

**You got me now**

**You got that sound **

**Yeah, you got me**

**DJ, you build me up **

**You break me down**

**My heart, it pounds **

**Yeah, you got me**

**With my hands up**

**Put your hands up**

**Put your hands up**

Kagura:

**No, the party doesn't start until I walk in**

Rin:

**Don't stop, make it pop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight…**

…**Imma fight til we see the sunlight**

**Tik tok, on the clock**

**But he party don't stop, no**

**Don't stop, make it pop**

**DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight…**

…**Imma fight til we see the sunlight**

**Tik tok, on the clock**

**But he party doesn't stop, no.**

Todos aplaudían, rin y kagura terminaron en el escenario, rin dejo el micrófono y se fue a sentar, abrazo a sus amigas.

Rin: gracias por la ayuda.

Koga: ¿ayuda?

Áyame: si, le dijimos cuando debía esperar para después ganar.

Kagura por su parte, estaba furiosa, esa mocosa no le permitió acercase a Sesshomaru, al principio no era competencia, pero después le costo mucho concentrarse, y antes de cantar vio a la tonta media hermana de Kikyo con una sonrisa cómplice, aun así quería ver como le partían la cara y estaba segura de que Kikyo lo haría, por que era la mejor.

En fin, Kikyo y su media hermana siguieron con el desafío, porque kinomoto {es el apellido de Kikyo}, se negaba a perder ante Higurashi {luego les explico}, iban canción tras canción, tenían 2 horas complaciendo los caprichos de Kikyo, a pesar de eso, Kagome sonreía y disfrutaba de cada canción, lo que ponía furiosa a su rival, en un momento Kagome se canso del reto de Kikyo.

Kagome: bueno Shippo, como Kikyo ya escogió varias canciones, a las cuales he respondido, te pido yo una canción para dar por concluido el reto y hacer votación ¿ok?

Shippo: por supuesto Kagome, ven a elegir.

La aludida se acerco a la carpeta, busco en las paginas, estaba harta de cantar con Kikyo, pues ella solo lo hacia para llamar la atención, en cambio ella, lo hacia por diversión, cantar era lo mejor, por eso trataba de disfrutar hasta el ultimo verso, en esos momentos encontró la canción ideal, le susurro a Shippo y espero la música.

Kagome:

**Esta gritando**

**Ya se que no se entera**

**Hey, corazón escucha a tu cabeza**

**Pero, ¿A dónde vas?**

**¿Me estas escuchando?**

**¿Qué hay se tu orgullo?**

**¿Qué habíamos quedado?**

Kikyo:

**La noche empieza**

**Y con ella mi camino**

**Te busco a solas con mi mejor vestido**

Kagome:

**Pero ¿Dónde estas?**

**¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?**

**¿Qué es lo que queda después de tantos años?**

Kikyo:

**Miro esos ojos**

**Que algún día me miraron**

**Busco tu boca,**

**Tus manos, tus abrazos**

Kagome:

**Pero tú no sientes nada**

**Y te disfrazas de cordialidad**

Kikyo:

**Ni una sola palabra****  
**

**Ni gestos ni miradas apasionadas****  
**

**Ni rastro de los besos que antes me dabas****  
**

**Hasta el amanecer.****  
**

Kagome:

**Ni una de las sonrisas****  
**

**Por las que cada noche y todos los días****  
**

**Sollozan estos ojos****  
**

**En los que ahora te ves.**

Kikyo:

**Como un juguete que choca contra un muro****  
**

**Salgo a encontrarte y me pierdo****  
**

**En cuanto busco****  
**

**Una oportunidad, un milagro, un hechizo****  
**

Kagome:

**Volverme guapa y tu guapo conmigo**.

Kikyo:

**Pongo mi espalda **

**A unos cuantos pasos**

Kagome:

**Y me apunto otra derrota**

Kikyo:

**Mientras mi boca dice **

**Nunca más **

**Ni una sola palabra****  
**

**Ni gestos ni miradas apasionadas****  
**

**Ni rastro de los besos que antes me dabas****  
**

**Hasta el amanecer.****  
**

Kagome:

**Ni una de las sonrisas****  
**

**Por las que cada noche y todos los días****  
**

**Sollozan estos ojos****  
**

**En los que ahora te ves.**

**No puede ser****  
**

**No soy yo****  
**

**Me pesa tanto el corazón****  
**

**Por no ser de hielo cuando el cielo me pide paciencia.**

Kikyo:

******Ni una sola palabra****  
**

**Ni gestos ni miradas apasionadas****  
**

**Ni rastro de los besos que antes me dabas****  
**

**Hasta el amanecer.****  
**

Kagome:

**Ni una de las sonrisas****  
**

**Por las que cada noche y todos los días****  
**

**Sollozan estos ojos****  
**

**En los que ahora te ves.****  
**

**Palabras...**

Durante la canción Kagome disfrutaba y mostraba sus sentimientos, lo cual le daba un toque especial, mientras que Kikyo mostraba un toque frio, pero combinaba con su personalidad, además de que mostraba lo diferentes que eran, porque a pesar de ser medias hermanas ambas eran totalmente opuestas; eso hacia imposible que encontraran una buena relación y se veía en Kikyo que no toleraba la idea de estar junto a la azabache, mucho menos que las confundieran, pero en ese momento cuando Kagome cantaba la antepenúltima estrofa cierto grupo de chicos se percato de algo increíble.

Sesshomaru: ¿vieron eso?

Rin: ¿será acaso que…?

Áyame: no lo se, pero tengamos cuidado.

Después de cantar Shippo realizo la votación la cual entre aplausos, gritos y silbidos eligieron a la azabache que impuso la última canción, Kikyo estallaba en cólera, esa estúpida mocosa la había derrotado en su mismo reto, así que se puso a pensar una mini venganza, solo para sentirse mejor.

Kikyo: ''_ya veras Kagome, me vengare, pequeña tonta''_

Kagome y Kikyo bajaron del escenario, cada quien por su lado, al primero que Kagome vio, fue a InuYasha y cuando se acerco a el, pudo sentir que se tropezó con algo, no sabia con que pero, se cayo sobre alguien, ella se sentó y vio que estaba sentada sobre alguien, lo miro a la cara para disculparse, pero menuda sorpresa se llevo al ver que InuYasha era quien se encontraba bajo ella.

Kagome: perdón InuYasha en verdad lo siento.

InuYasha: no te preocupes, ¿oye, estas bien?

Kagome: si gracias.

Kagome se iba a parar pero le dolió mucho el pie derecho, ni siquiera lo podía mover, trato de moverlo, el dolor se apodero de su rostro y soltó un quejido sus amigos la miraron interrogante.

Rin: ¿Qué ocurre Kagome?

Áyame: ¿estas bien?

Kagome: no puedo mover mi pie derecho y duele mucho.

Miroku: ¿no se te rompió?

Sango se acerco y empezó a mover levemente el pie de Kagome, la cual se volvió a quejar.

Sesshomaru: eso parece.

Todos iban camino a los autos para llevar a la azabache al hospital, Shippo aprovecho la oportunidad para decir lo que vio.

Shippo: oigan no es por nada, pero cuando vi a Kikyo, ella sonreía al ver a Kagome con el pie roto.

Rin: ¿será que ella te empujo?

Kagome: eso es obvio, Kikyo me odia, era de esperarse que se quisiera vengar, mas no pensé que lo hiciera tan pronto.

Cuando llegaron todos se subieron al auto en el que venían, todos insistieron en acompañar a Kagome al hospital; en el cual llamaron a su madre diciendo que en efecto, se rompió el pie, pero no era grave, solo se lo enyesarían y tendría que esperar a que todo pasara.

Las chicas pidieron un momento a solas con Kagome, pues querían saber como Kagome se había enterado de sus problemas sin preguntarles y rin quería preguntarle algo sobre Hojo.

Sango: Kagome ¿Cómo te enteraste sobre lo de Miroku?

Áyame: y lo de Koga ¿Cómo supiste?

Kagome: lo que pasa es que algo dentro de mí me lo dice, es una habilidad que desarrolle.

Rin: ¿oye y con respecto a Hojo?

Kagome: ¿a que te refieres?

Áyame: esta bien que no nos quieras contar pero no te hagas.

Kagome: es que, ni siquiera yo se me pasa.

Sango: se ve que te has enamorado.

Kagome: lo se, pero… ¿y si no me corresponde?... ¿que hago entonces?...es mas fácil con ustedes porque se ve muy fácil, que si les corresponden, además se conocen de mas tiempo, pero yo no…siento inseguridad, confusión, miedo, y como si algo en mi interior se hiciera mas fuerte, pero no se que es, es como si de la nada supiera los sentimientos de las personas y siento…

**Afuera con los chicos.**

Miroku: ¿vieron lo que paso cuando Kagome canto la antepenúltima estrofa?

Shippo: si, fue increíble, pero ¿Qué significa?

Sesshomaru: Koga, ¿no será que Kagome tal vez…?

Koga: no lo se, pero si fuera si nosotros lo tendríamos que haber notado.

InuYasha: cuéntanos que más paso esa vez que tu cuerpo brillo, lobo rabioso.

Koga: dilo mas fuerte, probablemente Kagome no te escucho; lo que pasa es que…

**Continuara…ATENCION…VOTACION… LEER TODO LO NEGRO…ES IMPORTANTE…PERDON POR TARDAR.**

**Primero que nada; Gracias a todas las que me desearon suerte en mis exámenes, ya los termine y ahora volveré a mi historia, espero y la disfruten; FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS a todas las de marzo ENTRE ELLAS YO, EL 26; mi regalo para ustedes es seguir con mi historia, ¿ME REGALAN Reviews O HISTORIAS?**

**Segundo perdón por tardar tanto, sus Reviews harán que me apresure.**

**Estoy tratando de darles tiempo de votar, pero NECESITO SU PARTE, ONEGAI VOTEN, prono ocupare las canciones y si no votan no tendré que poner, además quiero saber cual quieren por personaje, en cada Reviews voten por la canción de un personaje, si no quieren las que les presento ok elijan ustedes, pero voten, voten por todos los personajes ONEGAI se los suplico.**

**Advertencia: SOY ANTI-KIKYO; PERO NO POR ESO NO LE ****TRATARE**** DE DAR UN USO UTIL, RECOMIENDO A TODOS LOS FANS DE KIKYO RETIRARSE, VOY A HACER QUE KIKYO SE AGRADABLE O POR LO MENOS LO INTENTARE, NO PROMETO NADA TODOS LOS QUE LEAN LO HACEN BAJO SU RIESGO, NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE QUE RESULTEN OFENDIDAS, PERO ME VOY A ESFORZAR POR QUE TODOS TENGAN UN BUEN FINAL, TODOS.**

**Sobre los secretos se los he puesto demasiado fácil, ya deberían saberlos, el orden de ellos se los perdono, pero no el no saber cuales son los secretos PISTA: episodio 3.**

**Nota importante: sigan haciendo votación DE CADA personaje y que canción; ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS y LAS CANCIONES SE TIENEN QUE BASAR EN EL CARÁCTER DEL PERSONAJE, POR EJEMPLO LO PERVERTIDO O ARROGANTE, después les digo para que quiero las canciones; voten UNA CANCION POR PERSONAJE, escúchenlas y compárenlas, sobre las sugerencias aparte de que SE TIENEN QUE BASAR EN EL CARÁCTER DEL PERSONAJE; ESCRIBAN EL NOMBRE DE LA CANCION Y EL ARTISTA y que solo sea de una voz, no compartirán la canción,**

**Dicen que leer un capi sin dejar Reviews es de mala suerte, así que cuidado.**

**Votación.**

Kagome:

**Romeo and Juliet – SOAP. **_Kimi ga Inai Mirai- do as infinity._

Sango:

**Tik tok – kesha. **_Live it up – Jennifer Lopez._

Rin:

**Everytime we touch- cascada. **Kamisama Hajimemashita – Hanae. _Kamisama onegai-Hanae._

Áyame:

**Blow-kesha. **_ ¿De donde sacas eso?- Ha Hash._

Kikyo:

**Lolita-Belinda. **_ Gasolina -las divinas._

InuYasha:

**I like it-Enrique Iglesias. **

Miroku:

**Propuesta indecente - Romeo Santos. **

Sesshomaru:

**Acompáñame a estar solo-Ricardo Arjona.**

Koga:

**Play hard-David Guetta.**


	9. Chapter 9: descubiertos

Chapter 9: descubiertos.

Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y dejen Reviews ONEGAI.

**Adentro con las chicas.**

Rin: Kagome ya sabemos que te gusta Hojo.

Kagome: y que puedo hacer, yo jamás había pasado por todo esto.

Áyame: si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué das consejos como si tú lo hubieras vivido?

Kagome: no lo se, es como mi habilidad mas grande.

Rin: eso lo juzgaré yo.

Kagome: ¿con quien quieres ayuda?, obvio con Sesshomaru ¿verdad?, a pesar de que sea tu novio, tu problema es como la mitad del de Sango y Miroku y la otra mitad el de Koga y Áyame.

Rin: ¿como sabes eso?

Kagome: ya lo dije es una habilidad.

Sango: puedes solucionar nuestros problemas, pero ¿no puedes con los tuyos?

Kagome: no, es como si de la nada me volviera una ignorante en la materia, pero cuando son los de las personas a mi alrededor soy una experta, es irónico y frustrante.

Rin: ¿en verdad me ayudaras?

La azabache simplemente asintió, sabia que era algo importante para su amiga, y con tan solo verla a los ojos, se daba cuenta de que en verdad suplicaba que la ayudaran y obviamente solo con examinarlos podía sacar conclusiones de que ellos estaban un poco distanciados, pero eso no seria problema, solo tendría que darles un empujoncito, y de paso ayudar a sus demás amigas.

Áyame: pero ¿Cómo lo harás con un pie roto?

En la torre, había olvidado ese detalle, pero si tenia un pie roto, no podría hacer mucho, pero ella no era de las que se daba por vencida tan fácil, no permitiría que un simple accidente la detuviera, sonrió con un rostro triunfante después de enfrentar un problema.

Kagome: es pan comido, por ahora vamos a ir despacio, pero cuando pueda moverme, todo cambiara mas drásticamente, pero quiero hablar con Sesshomaru.

**Afuera con los chicos.**

Koga: pues primero que nada, Kagome ya se podría dar cuenta de sus secretos, como les dije, no es tonta y segundo pienso que seria mejor que ella se los dijera.

Miroku: pero ¿Cómo se da cuenta de los problemas de los demás?

Sesshomaru: ¿a que te refieres?

Miroku: pues lo que pasa es que, yo ya saben soy muy…

Shippo: mañoso, mujeriego, pervertido, atrevido…

Miroku: si, en fin, y ven que últimamente tuve problemas con sango, pues Kagome me dijo que me ayudaría a arreglarlos, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que ella se dio cuenta, sin siquiera preguntarme y aun mas, la forma en que me ayudo es como entrenar a un perro, lo cual me ofende, pero el premio lo justifica, además de que todo mejora.

InuYasha: o sea que Kagome te tiene de perrito.

Miroku asintió, le daba vergüenza de que lo estuvieran entrenando, mientras que todos soltaron una carcajada.

Shippo: por lo menos, da buenos resultados.

InuYasha: es cierto, ahora que recuerdo, sango no te ha cacheteado en los últimos días y tú no has estado de mujeriego.

Los padres de Kagome se presentaron en el hospital, se dirigieron a la habitación de su hija, al ver a un montón de muchachos afuera, un hombre les pregunto, pues era raro, el no conocía a esos jóvenes, pero ellos estaban afuera del cuarto de su hija.

¿?: Oigan, ¿Quiénes son? Y ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Koga reconoció la voz de su tío y hablo en defensa de sus amigos, pues ellos no lo conocían y el papa de Kagome podía ser un poco duro, pero con solo ver que si su hija estaba bien, se convertía en alguien súper amable.

Koga: tío Tomoe, tía Naomi, no se preocupen, ellos son nuestros amigos, tío, ¿Cómo le fue en su viaje?

Tomoe: bien Koga, hace mucho que no veía a mi sobrino.

Koga: sentimos mucho lo de Kagome, mire ellos son amigos míos y de Kagome, se los presento.

Koga: InuYasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Shippo, el es el padre de Kagome y mi tío, Tomoe.

Tomoe: mucho gusto jóvenes.

InuYasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru y Shippo: el gusto es nuestro, en verdad lamentamos lo que le ocurrió a Kagome.

Naomi: y precisamente ¿Qué le ocurrió?

Koga: lo mejor era que ella les diga adentro.

**Con las chicas.**

Escucharon golpear la puerta y también las voces de la mama de Kagome y otro señor.

Kagome: mama, papa, chicos, por favor pasen.

Sango: ¿papa?

Tomoe: hola Kagome, ya volví, te extrañe mucho.

Kagome: yo también te extrañe papa, a… papa ellas son sango, rin y Áyame, amigas mías y creo que ya conociste a los demás ¿cierto?

Tomoe: claro, señoritas, soy Tomoe el padrastro de Kagome, es un placer conocerlas.

Sango, rin y Áyame: el placer es nuestro.

Rin: ¿disculpe es el padrastro de Kagome, o su padre?

Tomoe: soy su padrastro.

Sango: eso explica que no se parezcan mucho.

Tomoe tenía ojos azul marino y cabello negro con destellos plateados.

Naomi: hija ¿Qué ocurrió?

Kagome: nada, mama, solamente me encontré con Kikyo y me reto, le gane y no espere que se vengara tan pronto y me empujo, poniéndome el pie y yo me lastime, nada mas.

Tomoe: en verdad detesto a tu media hermana, ese carácter es odioso.

Kagome: Onigumo es así, si yo no me parezco en eso a el es porque tengo el carácter de mama.

Naomi: bueno hija, vamos a ir con el doctor,

Todos se despidieron, se cerró la puerta, todos esperaban una reacción por parte de la azabache.

Miroku: y ¿bien?

Kagome: ¿Qué cosa?

Shippo: ¿nos vas a contar algo?

Kagome: me encantaría, pero todo a su tiempo, por ahora solo les puedo decir que Onigumo es el padre de Kikyo y también fue mi padre.

Rin: ¿fue?

Kagome: es mas padre el que lo cría y cuida que el que da la vida, Onigumo es mi padre de sangre, pero yo veo a Tomoe como mi padre; Kikyo es mi media hermana mayor, me gana con 5 años, me gustaría decirles más, pero yo también quiero que me respondan mis dudas.

InuYasha: ¿cuales son?

Kagome: ténganme paciencia por favor, no me gusta hablar de esto y menos aquí, pero se los contare mientras ustedes me cuenten lo que quiero saber.

Sesshomaru: de acuerdo, pero ¿Quién es Kagura y Kanna?

Kagome: ellas son amigas de Kikyo, oigan ¿saben cuando me voy de aquí?

Áyame: me entere que mañana por la tarde.

Kagome: entonces mañana les digo todo ¿ok?

Sango: esta bien, bueno Kagome, ya es tarde, son las 9:00pm. Y nos tenemos que ir, mañana venimos por ti, descansa.

Kagome: descansen muchas gracias, Koga por favor cuida a sota.

Koga: esta bien.

**Al día siguiente.**

En la habitación de Sesshomaru, había un muchacho dormido, el cual se veía tan apacible, abrió los ojos de muy buen humor, por primera vez no despertaba gracias a una de las bromas de su hermano; se paro de la cama y se dirigió al baño, fue entonces que su suerte termino, el muy maldito de su hermano, o al menos eso decía el, le había preparado una sorpresa, estaba empapado, y a un lado en el suelo acababa de caer una cubeta con agua, después de darse un baño decidió hacer una venganza, bajo a su desayuno, y le puso pimienta y chile a la comida de su hermano, al agua le puso sal.

InuYasha bajo con un hambre de los mil demonios y cayo en la broma de Sesshomaru, era ese el aire de diario, una comida con unas miradas desafiantes.

En fin en la escuela, todo el día estuvo aburrido, aunque llevaba poco tiempo, Kagome ya había hecho una alegría indispensable, habían un muchacho que no estaba de muy buen humor, el albino no soportaba más las clases, quería ir a ver a su amiga y pedirle explicaciones, cuando al fin llego el receso, todos trataban de comprender que quería saber Kagome y saber que cosas no les dijo, obviamente el que mas sabia era Koga, aun así el también estaba en un lugar de duda.

Sesshomaru: ¿creen que Kagome ya sepa de nuestros secretos?

Sango: Kagome no tiene la habilidad como para darse cuenta de eso.

Rin: pero si se dio cuenta de nuestros problemas sin siquiera preguntar.

Miroku: ¿no será acaso que Kagome…?

Koga: ella no tiene ese secreto, me lo hubiera dicho, además no lo podemos sentir.

Áyame: sentir, claro; Kagome siente nuestras energías, probablemente eso nos delata ante ella y así se entera de que nos ocurre.

InuYasha: si es así ¿eso le serviría para descubrir nuestros secretos?

Shippo: para eso también tiene que ver cosas que los demás no, perro tonto.

InuYasha: maldito zorro.

Rin: ya saben que no se pueden llamar así en público.

Sango: ella solo nos ve a los ojos cuando se entera de lo que nos pasa.

Áyame: entonces ella probablemente se pueda enterar de nuestros secretos…

Sesshomaru: si es que no los sabe ya.

Miroku: es cierto, recuerden lo que pasa con la música.

Shippo: creo que tenemos que ir a hablar con ella.

Rin: si ya vimos que es de confianza.

Koga: esto de los secretos ya se debe acabar.

Y así, con esta decisión, se fueron al taller de música, en el cual, InuYasha se encontró con el otro integrante de la banda.

Hojo: hola chicos, ¿Dónde esta Kagome?

InuYasha: ''_eso no es de tu incumbencia idiota, solo yo puedo preguntar por ella…espera… ¿Qué?... ¿porque demonios pienso eso?... ¿y el quien se cree para preguntar por Kagome?... ¿y a mi porque me interesa si Hojo pregunta por ella o no?... ¿porque me siento así?... ¿que me ocurre?''_

Koga: _''ya vi como actúas bestia, estas celoso, pero no lo admites, ¿será que no lo sabes?'' _no pudo venir.

Hojo: es una pena '' _rayos tendré que esperar a que ella venga''_.

Kaede: chicos empecemos la clase, vuelvo a recordarles que el próximo concierto de Shikon no Tama será en Tomoeda, competirán contra la banda XD, del colegio Sengoku, les avisare con 2 semanas de anticipación.

**En la tarde.**

Todos pasaron al hospital por Kagome, lo cual la sorprendió, no esperaba que todo sus amigos fueran por ella, les dijeron que en una semana podía asistir al colegio, pues la verdad su pie se recuperaba muy bien; a pesar de eso, le dolía mucho caminar y como solo era una semana no quiso usar silla de ruedas o muletas; después de que Kagome pudiera salir, había mucha gente en el pasillo, por lo cual, costaba trabajo salir; Miroku, sango, Áyame, Koga, rin y Sesshomaru fueron por los autos mientras que Shippo cargaba la mochila de Kagome; InuYasha hizo el gran favor de llevar a la azabache cargada al estilo nupcial.

Kagome: en verdad lo siento, no creo que debas cargarme

InuYasha: no hay problema, no pesas, además no puedes caminar.

Kagome: gracias, oye si puedo caminar, simplemente me duele hacerlo.

Shippo: Kagome ¿Qué tiene tu mochila?, esta muy pesada.

Kagome: pues, 6 libros, 3 cuadernos, la ropa de entrenamiento, las partiduras de una canción, nada mas.

Koga: tía Naomi ya llegamos.

La aludida se dirigió a la sala, siendo seguida por sota, Tomoe y su padre, le dieron la bienvenida y la noticia de lo rápido que se recuperaba; azabache y sus amigos se fueron a su habitación ya que era necesario tener una pequeña charla, había llegado el momento de que los secretos terminaran.

Sango: en verdad sentimos lo de tu pie Kagome.

Kagome: no se preocupen no fue su culpa, y no es necesario que digan esto, simplemente hablemos directamente, se muchas cosas de ustedes que nunca pensarían que se, no soy tonta, desde el momento en que los vi, me di cuenta de lo que me ocultan, y la verdad lo entiendo, no se lo he dicho a nadie, porque primero nadie lo creería, segundo no es la primera vez que esto ocurre y tercero no hay necesidad de decirlo a todo el mundo, es algo privado de lo que nadie se debe enterar, díganme ¿Qué quieren saber de mi?, pero antes de empezar ¿están seguros de querer confiarme sus secretos?, ¿también me mostraran su apariencia original?, piénsenlo bien, pues son cosas de gran importancia.

**Continuara…VOTACION…URGENTE…EN EL PROX. CAPITULO NECESITO LAS CANCIONES, SE TIENEN QUE BASAR EN EL CARÁCTER DEL PERSONAJE, PUEDEN SER ESTAS U OTRAS, PERO PONGAN EL NOMBRE Y EL ARTISTA, VOTEN POR TODOS LO PERSONAJES, AL FINAL HAY COMENTARIOS, DESPUÉS DE LOS COMENTARIOS ESTA EL AVANCE DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Perdón por la tardanza, muchas gracias por sus Reviews, sigan dejándolos por fa, me suben el animo y la inspiración, sobre la votación, en el próximo capitulo ocupare las canciones y de todas las lectoras solo tengo 25 comentarios, eso es triste y de esos solo son 4 votaciones y solo 2 están completas, eso me hace pensar que no les gusta mi historia y que lo mejor seria cancelarla.**

**Como ya dije antes soy anti-Kikyo, pero aun así le daré un uso útil.**

**Dicen que leer un capi sin dejar Reviews es de mala suerte, así que cuidado.**

**VOTACION**

Kagome:

**Romeo and Juliet – SOAP. **_Kimi ga Inai Mirai- do as infinity. _Bad boy – cascada. _**Diamond – Alan.**_

Sango:

**Tik tok – kesha. **_Live it up – Jennifer Lopez. _Timber – kesha._** Boys will be boys – Paulina Rubio.**_

Rin:

**Everytime we touch- cascada. **Kamisama Hajimemashita – Hanae. _Kamisama onegai-Hanae. __**Tooi michí no Sakí de - **_

Áyame:

**Blow-kesha. **_ ¿De donde sacas eso?- Ha Hash. _Si te vas – Shakira. _**Tu mirada en mi – Ha Hash.**_

Kikyo:

**Lolita-Belinda. **_ Gasolina -las divinas. _Girlfriend – avril lavigne.

InuYasha:

**I like it-Enrique Iglesias. **

Miroku:

**Propuesta indecente - Romeo Santos. **_Limbo – Daddy Yanke. _

Sesshomaru:

**Acompáñame a estar solo-Ricardo Arjona. **

Koga:

**Play hard-David Guetta.**

**Perdón por no poner mas opciones para los muchachos pero me dejaron en blanco. Como sea ustedes pueden decir la que les guste, mientras se base en el carácter y que sea de una sola voz.**

**Comentarios.**

**: hola ¿como estas?, ¿aun sigues por aquí?, te extraño mucho, ya no se si sigues aquí leyendo mis tonterías, ya no mandas mensaje privado ni Reviews, yo espero que estés bien, y te deseo lo mejor, te mando saludos desde México.**

**Guest: que alegría que te guste la historia, espero que siga así, te sugiero pongas un nombre para localizarte en estos comentarios.**

**Cjo55:**** hola muchas gracias por todo, fuiste la primera en hacer votación, gracias por desearme suerte en mis exámenes y por estar segura de que obtendré excelente calificación, siempre te dejo con la intriga para que mi historia te siga pareciendo interesante y para que el próximo capitulo tenga una revelación nueva, ese lo hace mas interesante y largo y lo siento mucho pero si soy mala, necesito dejarlas intrigadas, así que siempre hare el continuara cuando se vaya a revelar algo, {risa malvada}, gracias por decirme que soy increíble tu también, que bueno que te gusten mis capítulos, gracias por preocuparte por mis exámenes, a mi también me da mucho gusto, por que si no mi madre me mata, gracias por ser anti-Kikyo, me siento comprendida, bueno besos.**

**Elianamz-bv: ****hola, espero que estés bien, tu tampoco dejas Reviews y extraño a cada una de mis niñas, bueno espero que te guste la historia, bye.**

**Erya-sama: ****tratare de hacerlos mas largos los capi, que bueno que te parezca interesante y si escribiré mas a menudo, que bueno que te guste como escribo, ¿estas que te mueres de intriga? Pues no te despegues que siempre será así y si continuo enseguida, de hecho te sorprenderías al saber mi edad, y cada vez que no tengo nada que hacer me siento en mi laptop, {que ya pronto pasara a mejor vida} para hacerles el capitulo y me la paso pensando como continuarlo.**

**Jossy-chan:**** lo siente pero procuro dejarlas con intriga, espero hacerlo bien, ¿Hojo se te hace el malo? Error, hay mas de uno, dime cuales son tus sospechas, no actualizare una ves a la semana y lo hare cuando tenga chance, y además la trama, la intriga y lo largo lo recompensa ¿o no?, muchas gracias por darme tu apoyo, me subes el animo y me sacas de la depre en la que mi papa me mete; problemas de divorcio, espero que tu no los tengas.**

**María: ****que bueno que te guste, siempre lo dejo en lo mejor de la intriga, no te despegues besos.**

**Cami-chan: ****que bueno que te encanten mis capi, con lo de imaginarte a los personajes diciendo el dialogo, SI, es demasiado raro, pero yo también lo hago, de hecho esa es la razón por la que lo escribo así, con el Kagome: no puedo decirle que… ¿te recordé a pokemón?, cool me encanta pikachu, ¿te di el nostálgico con ni una sola palabra?, a mi también me encanta esa canción, y siempre que hay una canción la leo cantando, …espera…¿Qué?...¿cumples el 26 de marzo?...¿como es eso posible?...¿eres mi clon?...primero a mi también me encanta la reacción de InuYasha al escucharla cantar por primera vez, segundo yo también amo RBD y los extraño y también tuve la esperanza de ir a verlos, mas no pude, eso fue cruel, a mi también me traen los reyes, soy un desastre en historia y en mata no, mira yo te ayudo en mate y tu a mi en historia ¿vale?, siempre te dejare con la intriga, para asegurarme de que leerán el próximo capi, pronto veras para que quiero a kagura, gracias por desearme suerte en mis exámenes, ¿eres de Uruguay?...insisto increíble, amo ese asentó, sos {como dicen allá} súper genial, ¿ya estas haciendo una historia y todavía no te animas a publicarla?...¿por que?...avísame cuando…yo la iré a checar tienes mi apoyo, TU TAMBIÉN ME CAES SÚPER BIEN, me encantan tus comentarios, de hecho, a veces {siempre} me la paso esperando tus Reviews y cuando los recibo tomo mi peluche de KERO de CARP CAPTOR SAKURA { ese anime es de CLAMP Y PARTICIPA KUMIKO TAKAHASHI, PIENSO QUE SERÁ HERMANO DE ROMIKO TAKAHASHI} y me tiro a la cama a leer, me subes el animo, y al leer que cumples el mismo día que yo me dio un ataque de drama, tanto que fui al cuarto de mi hermana, la cargué y empecé a dar vueltas ¿raro no?, AHORA ME CAES AUN MEJOR, yo tampoco lo puedo creer, y tu ¿Cuántos años cumples?, ¿Qué quieres que te haga de regalo?, ¿un INUXKAG, un MIRXSAN, un SESSHXRIN, un KOGXAYA, o unos raros como un SESSHXKAG, KOGXKAG, UN MIRXAYA, o cualquier otro?, verdad que sango con live it up cuadra bien, y obvio Miroku propuesta indecente {eso ya era por seguro, le queda con lo pervertido}, Sesshomaru no tengo idea, la canción que sugeriste para Kikyo es justo lo que quiero dar a entender, lo creída que es, {me desespera}, ¿tu también eres anti-Kikyo?, si me fue bien en los exámenes gracias, la verdad rin si es bien kawaii, yo también te escribí una carta mas que un comentario, siempre te dejare hasta el final, por que te quiero escribir mas, obvio TE DESEO UN MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, QUE LA PASES SÚPER, CON TODOS TUS SERES QUERIDOS, NO TIENES IDEA DEL BIEN QUE ME HACEN TUS COMENTARIOS, ME SACAS DE LA DEPRE QUE ME OCASIONA MI PAPA, {PROBLEMAS DE DIVORCIO Y TRAUMA INFANTIL} Y ESPERO QUE TU NO SUFRAS ESO, aunque el divorcio es algo que se ve mucho actualmente, espero que tu no tengas por que lidiar con eso y menos a mi edad, me encantaría decirte cuantos voy a cumplir, pero me da miedo de que si te digo dejes mi historia, eso no lo podría soportar, yo soy la REINA DEL DRAMA, como me dicen mis amigos , ¿se nota?, como sea, si tu me dices cuantos años cumples yo te digo los míos ¿trato?, además ya hay niñas de 11 años que escriben en Fanfiction y les queda súper, ¿te gustan los lemon? No te miento a mi si, pero también me gustan las historias de romance con la típica escala:**

**1.-enemigos a muerte. **

**2.- enemigos.**

**3.-compañeros.**

**4.-amigos.**

**5.- mejores amigos.**

**6.-pareja. **

**Ese es el caso de InuYasha, Carp Captor Sakura y Kamisama Hajimemashita, lo siento, apenas en noviembre ingrese al anime y solo he visto esos {completos} he visto cierto episodios de otros, y he ido solo a 2 expo, pero estoy ahorrando para la que va a Celaya, Guanajuato en abril, posdata 500 pesos me los gasto en 1 hora, pero bien usados, mi meta es ser Otaku {los que son los verdaderos fans del anime, han visto mas de 20 animes} lo cual será difícil porque en verdad me obsesionó con un anime, y tardo tiempo en dejarlo ir, por eso hago estas historias, bueno espero tu respuesta con ansias, y en serio ¿como quieres tu regalo?, bueno bye besos.**

**AVANCE DEL CAPITULO.**

**Próximo capitulo: ¿Kagome sabia de los secretos?, ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta?, ¿Cómo actuaran los demás?, ¿Cuáles son los secretos de cada uno?, ¿Kagome oculta algo?, ¿Qué es esa cosa que Kagome no les ha dicho a ninguno?, ¿Cuál es su relación con Kikyo?, ¿Qué es lo que cambiara, ahora que Kagome confeso que sabia los secretos?, ¿Cuál es el secreto de Kagome? ¿Quién es Tomoe?, ¿Quién es Onigumo?, ¿Cuál es la historia de cada uno?, ¿Qué pasara?, todo esto y mas en brillo en el corazón, no se despeguen.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Creo que me merezco muchos, posdata: estoy haciendo otra historia, además de que estoy haciendo los adelantos de esta historia.**


	10. la historia de kagome

Chapter 10: la historia de Kagome.

Nota: InuYasha no me pertenece, me gustaría, pero no, perdón por tardar tanto en subir, muchas gracias por todo y por fa es de vida o muerte, hagan la votación en el próximo capi las necesito.

Todos estaban impresionados, ella sabia para donde venia su conversación, además el valor con lo que lo dijo llevando la conversación directamente al punto, y cuando al fin salieron de su sorpresa decidieron encarar la conversación.

Miroku: ¿Cómo supiste de queríamos hablar?

Kagome: fácil, algo en mi interior me lo dice, tengo la habilidad de ver cosas que otros no pueden ver, entre ellas…sus secretos.

Áyame: ¿desde cuando los ves?

Kagome: desde que los conocí.

Rin: ¿en serio no dijiste nada a nadie?

Kagome: no, porque desde niña podía ver cosas diferentes, desde que…

Koga: desde que mi cuerpo brillo en azul ¿verdad?

La azabache sonrió y asintió bajando la cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos, dándole la razón.

Koga: ¿siempre los ha visto?

Kagome: no, desde que me fui lo deje de ver, pero al volver a Japón empecé a sentirme diferente, y supongo que quieren que les diga todo con respecto a esto, y lo hare, pero yo también quiero respuestas a mis dudas, con respecto a sus secretos.

InuYasha: te diremos lo que desees saber, solo promete que no dirás nada y que también nos contaras todo.

Kagome: lo prometo.

Áyame: y bien, ¿por donde empezamos?

Kagome: empezare yo, supongo que quieren saber como es que puedo ver sus secretos ¿no?

Sesshomaru: cierto, comienza por favor.

Kagome: verán, lo que pasa es que…

Kagome: el día de que Koga brillo, una luz lo golpeo y yo corría a toda prisa, rogando que estuviera bien, y al verlo así, me preocupe mas, intente acercarme, pero algo me impedía estar a tu lado y fue cuando las luces empezaron a meterse en tu cuerpo, no tenia idea de que eran pero, me espante y sentí como si la barrera desapareciera y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba a solo unos metros de ti.

Kagome: Tu estabas inconsciente y yo me acerque a ti, te abrace y comencé a llamarte pero no me respondías y el aire se me iba no pude resistir, pues el solo pensar en que me abandonarías me atormentaba y comencé a llorar y fue cuando una de mis lagrimas cayo en tu rostro y tu cuerpo brillo en un azul verdoso y mas de esa luces que estaban alrededor de ti se metieron en tu interior, no me importo yo seguía llorando y de repente el alivio me recorrió al escuchar tu voz y otra lagrima cayo en tu rostro y de la nada mi cuerpo brillo en color violeta; el lugar donde la luz violeta era mas intensa era en mi pecho, después de un rato la luz no me dejaba ver y cerré los ojos, tenia miedo porque sabia que respirabas con mucha dificultad.

Kagome: Pero cuando sentí tu respiración mejor, tuve la esperanza de que si abría los ojos tú me sonrieras, en efecto, así fue, lloraba de felicidad, secaste mis lágrimas y volvimos a casa, mi madre nos pregunto que había ocurrido y después de contarlo, el abuelo empezó a leer un libro muy viejo y dijo que existían 8 poderes místicos, los cuales eran.

1.- desastres naturales relacionados con el aire.

2.-cielo y estrellas.

3.-seres sobrenaturales.

4.-corazón y sentimientos.

5.-animales.

6.-desatres naturales relacionados con el agua.

7.-naturaleza.

8.-desatres naturales relacionados con la tierra.

Kagome: el abuelo dijo que tú tenías el poder del cielo y las estrellas y que lo mejor seria entrenarte, en cuanto a mi, no sabia lo que pudiera ser.

Kagome: en fin cada uno tiene su propia historia y claro están relacionados, destinados a estar juntos, pero no creí que esta clase de magia existiera. Y era muy peligroso que no supieras controlar sus poderes.

La azabache miro a los chicos que la escuchaban atentamente, los cuales tenían una cara de sorpresa, Kagome sonrió para si misma y cerro los ojos mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de espera de alguna reacción por parte de ellos.

Sesshomaru: ¿Qué paso después?

Kagome: después de un tiempo, nuestros padres decidieron separarnos porque en varias ocasiones ambo llegábamos muy heridos, incluso con fiebre, casi o completamente inconscientes, y claro, como yo me negaba a dejar que Koga entrenara solo, ambos llegábamos a la misma hora; sentíamos como nos observaban, en ocasiones estuvimos a punto de morir, yo como podía ayudaba a Koga diciendo donde sentía la presencia, irónicamente yo puedo hacer eso.

Shippo: ¿Qué mas puedes hacer?

Kagome: no mucho en realidad, solo veo cosas que los demás no ven, como sus secretos; puedo sentir las presencias; los estados de animo, raramente solo los de ustedes; siento sus grandes poderes; además de que puedo ver sus verdaderas identidades.

Esto dejo a todos descolocados, en especial a los 2 oji-dorados, a la pelirroja, al peli-café rojizo y al oji-azul, por el último comentario, la azabache espero algún comentario, pasaron unos minutos hasta que alguien al fin rompió el silencio.

Miroku: ¿eso es todo?

Kagome: con respecto a los que paso de niños si, porque cuando me fui, deje de ver todas esas cosas, la idea era que yo me quedara en Europa por siempre, pero algo paso y mis padres comprendieron que yo tenía que volver.

Sango: ¿Qué fue eso que te hizo volver?

Kagome: me gustaría dar todos los detalles, pero, eso pasó un mes antes de que volviera a aquí, por lo cual también es nuevo para mí.

Koga: por eso mi tía Naomi, me dijo que cuidara de ti.

Kagome: si, lo siento yo no quería ser una carga para ustedes.

Koga: no lo eres, pero quiero saber que es eso que convenció a mis tíos para que volvieras, porque si regresaron, es porque en verdad están preocupados.

Kagome: lo se, pero yo no tengo ni idea.

Kagome: pues un mes antes de venir, en Europa, era de noche, precisamente la misma fecha en que brillaste de azul y yo de violeta, era de noche y la luna estaba llena, yo estaba en el 3 piso de mi casa, la vista de la luna me daba directa.

Koga: y no me digas, estabas, precisamente, en el techo, a pesar de que te han dicho millones de veces que te podrías caer.

Kagome: ya bien sabes la respuesta y además no tengo miedo, se que no tengo no me voy a caer, de hecho estaba en la orilla, colgando las piernas y estar en el techo me encanta.

Koga: pero cuando estas en tierra saltas a un árbol, después cuelgas de las ramas y saltas al techo de una casa y de ese subes a uno mas alto de un salto, te vas a caer.

Kagome: nunca me he llegado a caer de un árbol, ni del techo de alguna casa, no soy tan tonta, como para dejar que eso me ocurra.

Koga: pero deberías ver tu pie, eso solo fue por que Kikyo te empujo, entonces ¿Qué pasaría se te caes de un árbol o una casa?

Kagome: ya se que es peligroso, pero no tengo miedo.

InuYasha: bueno ya sigue con la historia.

Kagome: pues, estaba en el techo de mi casa, cuando me quede viendo la luna llena por un rato, cerré los ojos y de la nada, cuando los abrí, mi cuerpo brillo en violeta y unas luces raras se metían en mi cuerpo, así como cuando Koga brillo, por inercia me pare y retrocedí unos pasos, pero una ventisca me hizo retroceder mas y quede colgando del techo y pues a un lado de mi casa había un gran árbol, me lance a el y baje al suelo, al entrar a mi casa, mi familia me vio así, pero todo se volvió oscuro para mi. Cuando abrí los ojos tenia un paño en la cabeza y mi hermano cambiándome el agua, mis padres estaban muy preocupados y después de que yo les dije lo que ocurrió ellos tomaron la decisión de volver a Japón.

Kagome: no se que me ocurrió, pero al momento de volver pude sentir como si algo volviera a mi {así como cuando vibran, al momento de recuperar fuerzas o cuando Kagome sentía las presencias de los fragmentos}, estaba mareada, eran tantas sensaciones, y cuando los vi, pude ver un brillo en todos ustedes, además de su verdadera identidad.

Rin: ¿esta bien si luego aclaramos eso?

Sesshomaru: si, por el momento cuéntanos mas sobre lo que paso.

Kagome: pues eso es todo, además de que al momento de verlos tocar en el club de música pude ver, que esos mismos brillos que vi cuando los conocí, brillaban dentro de ustedes.

InuYasha: ¿te molesta si pregunto sobre Kikyo?

Ante tal pregunta Koga le dio un golpe en la cabeza a InuYasha, el cual se lo regreso.

Kagome: no me molesta, pero no vayan tan rápido, mi relación con ella no es muy buena.

Kagome: bueno primero quiero saber como la conocen.

InuYasha: pues yo la conocí, y se convirtió en mi novia, entro en la banda por mi decisión, yo confiaba en ella, pero en el ultimo concierto ella dejo la banda, y después me dejo una carta donde especificaba que solamente…

Kagome escuchaba atentamente, esto era normal y al momento en que InuYasha dejo de comentar ella decidió terminarle la oración.

Kagome: te utilizo para alcanzar sus sueños sin esfuerzo alguno y cuando le dejaste de ser útil te dejo ¿no?

InuYasha estaba muy sorprendido, Kagome le termino la oración con cada paso, como si ella lo hubiera visto.

InuYasha: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kagome: porque no es la primera vez, tú no eres el primero en su lista de chicos que confiaron en ella, le dieron todo lo que pidió y cuando dejaron de ser útiles solo les dice adiós.

Kagome: dime ¿Cuántos años te dijo que tenia?

InuYasha: 15.

Ante esta respuesta Kagome se echo a reír como nunca.

Kagome: Koga, si Kikyo tiene 15 años, yo soy caperucita roja.

InuYasha: ¿a que te refieres?

Kagome: Kikyo tiene 19 años, bueno pronto cumple 20; yo soy la que tiene 15 años; bueno la verdad no te culpo por haberle creído, porque se maquilla, arregla y creo que también se opero 2 veces, solo tengo confirmada una vez; cuando yo naci Kikyo iba a cumplir 5 años; pero bueno para que me entiendas explico todo.

Kagome: Tsubaki es la madre de Kikyo; Kikyo es mi media hermana; mi madre es Naomi; mi padrastro es Tomoe; mi medio hermano es sota y mi padre biológico es el padre de Kikyo, o sea Onigumo.

Kagome: cuando yo era pequeña, mis padres se separaron porque mi madre se entero de que Onigumo era casado y tenia una hija, pero el dijo que no estaba casado y por que solamente la hiso sufrir; adema, con Kikyo yo nunca he tenido buena relación, ella siempre ha sido de lo peor conmigo, incluso sin que yo supiera porque, en fin al paso e los años todo siguió igual de la relación con Onigumo y Kikyo, nunca me lleve con ellos; después de un tiempo, mi mama conoció a Tomoe, el a pesar de saber lo que había ocurrido, me acepto como su hija, siempre me ha tratado bien, incluso desde que me conoció me hizo sentir lo que es tener un padre; y al primer día de casados, Tomoe comenzo a llamarme hija, con el he compartido muchas cosas, después cuando tenia 10, me entero de que iba a tener un hermano, la verdad, quiero mucho a Tomoe y a sota, la verdad ellos, mi mama mi abuelo, mis tíos y Koga son mi única familia, bueno según yo.

Kagome: con sota y Tomoe me llevo de maravilla, en cuanto a Kikyo, pues he llegado a conocer muchos de los chicos que han sido utilizados por ella, la verdad no me sorprende que tenga una gran lista de chico usados, siempre ha sido así, lo que si me sorprende es como, le llegan a creer, y me hacen preguntar ¿hasta donde llega la estupidez de los hombres?, aunque debo reconocer que algunos de sus trucos son muy buenos, pero muy arpías; con respecto a Onigumo, pues la verdad mi infancia con el fue muy dura, esa sonrisa que tenia era macabra, con el siempre tuve inseguridad, miedo y sufrimiento, de todo me maltrataba aunque a veces, yo era algo pasada, con sus malditos amigos, eran unos verdaderos bastardos abusadores, y pues yo tengo un lado ''dulce'' y también tengo un carácter fuerte, ellos maltrataban a mi madre y a mi, por eso, yo …

Koga: no me digas, sacabas tus trucos de tortura.

La azabache sonrió con una expresión de confesar una travesura, al recordar todo lo que hacia, no podía evitar morirse de risa.

Áyame: ¿Qué tanto les hacías?

Kagome: pues nada malo solo…ponerles polvo pica-pica, les tronaba huevos encima poner gusanos en su cerveza, ponerles arañas, alacranes, escorpiones, serpientes, tarántulas, en el cuerpo, llenarlos de agua son azúcar en la noche para que los mosquitos los picaran, lanzarles piedras, cambiar la sal con el azúcar, poner pimienta, chiles salsa en la comida, romperles vasos encima, tirarles agua en cima, tirar aceite en su camino, sobretodo en las escaleras, cuando tenia juegos artificiales se los tronaba cerca, en una ocasión le queme el cabello a uno de sus amigos, averiar las tuberías para cuando se acercaban al lavabo se empaparan o cuando se bañaban solo saliera agua hirviendo o agua helada, soltarles al perro, emboscarlos con globos de pintura, con pistolas de agua, en una ocasión me subí a un caballo y con el los perseguí, cuando me perseguían les dejaba todo en el camino, agujas, alfileres, la escoba, canicas, rocas, lodo, hormigas, vidrios rotos, les cerraba las puertas en la cara, rompía sus botellas en sus pies, vaciaba en vino y le ponía gracias de perro, los mordía, les soltaba patadas, o cuando tenia oportunidad y había algo como un cable o algo así, tomaba el listón de mi cabello y lo cruzaba por el cable y me deslizaba para escaparme, me subía a los arboles y cuando ellos subían yo me bajaba de un salto o también conectaba el sistema de audio y en el micrófono empezaba a golpear, o lo juntaba a las bocinas para que hiciera ese ruido como de rechinido, los encerraba en el baños o cosas así; pero siempre con la intención de defenderme.

Kagome: y cuando me enojaba les iba peor.

Sesshomaru: entonces a pesar de tu infancia, se ve que te divertiste.

Kagome: no mucho en realidad, solo me hicieron aprender a defenderme por mi sola.

Shippo: pues en verdad sabes mucho sobre esto.

Sango: y lo que falta.

Rin: ¿Quién será el siguiente en seguir?

Koga: pues Kagome ya confeso su historia, yo también, ustedes ya la saben y Kagome también.

Miroku: faltamos Shippo, rin, Sesshomaru, sango, Áyame, InuYasha y yo.

Rin: pues seguiré yo.

**Continuara…**

**Hola niñas hermosas.**

**Y bien ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado, perdón por la tardanza.**

**Como ya dije antes soy anti-Kikyo, pero aun así le daré un uso útil.**

**Dicen que leer un capi sin dejar Reviews es de mala suerte, así que cuidado.**

**La votación la necesito ya con urgencia, además le puse más sugerencias y repito ****si no les gustan estas canciones, ustedes envíen el nombre de una canción, el artista y el nombre del personaje para quien es****.**

**Y bueno, ¿Qué poder creen que tiene Kagome?, lo deje demasiado obvio, ¿Qué poder les gusta para rin?, yo ya me hago la idea, envíenme en sus comentarios cual es el poder de cada quien, según ustedes, bueno, se lo prometí a Jossy-chan, al final de cada episodio donde confiesen un secreto pondré por que le puse ese secreto a ese personaje, en este capitulo nadie confeso un secreto, pero en el próximo si lo hare, NO SE DESPEGUEN, ESTARÁ MUY INTERESANTE.**

**COMENTARIOS.**

**Cjo55:**** hola, espero que estés bien, bueno me alegra que no te vayas a despegar, en lo de dejarlas intrigadas {os}, pues es cool, porque da sentido al próximo capitulo para que trate de algo interesante, además por un lado si desespera que los deje así, pero eso me garantiza que leerán el siguiente, muchas gracias por lo de mis exámenes y de nada, la verdad hay veces en que no tienes nada que hacer, y por eso decidí hacer esta historia, para entretener a la amantes de InuYasha y para entretenerme yo sola, espero que te guste la historia y cualquier cosa que quieras decirme, soy todo oídos, espero tus Reviews. **

**Erya-sama: ****hola, ¿Qué me cuentas?, con lo de la votación, te entiendo, no te preocupes, si tienes una sugerencia, pues dímela, me interesa saber que canciones te gustan, la verdad cuando leí eso de ''ni se te ocurra cancelar la historia'', me sentí consolada y animada y me dije:**

**Ivania: bueno, tal vez no sean muchos Reviews, ni tampoco sea mucha la votación, pero, por lo menos alguien me toma en serio, así que por ti Erya-sama y por todas las chicas fieles, seguiré con mi historia.**

**¿en serio tengo mas Reviews que tu?, bueno solo por eso me dejare de quejar, ¿tu también eres joven?, bueno, yo no tengo 14, el 26 de marzo cumplo 12, ya se soy muy joven, pero soy ultra dramática, optimista, alegre, fiel, confiable, divertida, creativa, me encanta hablar, ayudar a mis amigos etc., creo que eso compensa mi edad ¿no?, espero que si, y por fa no dejes mi historia, te lo ruego, si seguiré escribiendo, además no importa que tan largos haga los capítulos, siempre voy a dejarte con intriga, para asegurarme de que vayas a leer el próximo capitulo, chao te deseo suerte. **

**Jossy-chan: ****hola, me alegro que te haya gustado el capi, ya se InuYasha se comporto ultra kawaii, yo también quiero uno para mi solita, porque no pienso compartirlo, ¿tu ya pasaste por el divorcio? ¿A que edad? Yo a los 9, pero la cosa no esta muy buena, en especial si tienes 11, bueno casi 12, gracias por tu apoyo y te dejo claro, el sentimiento es mutuo, si quieres algo pídelo, yo también te deseo suerte, ¿sospechas de Hojo?, ¿Qué sospechas?, porque tengo muchas cosas en mente, de nada por la actualización, yo también disfruto mucho escribir, me alegra que opines que mi historia valga la pena, te deseo mucha suerte y animo, y te digo mi frase de siempre ''te prometo que todo estará bien'', ¿te gustan los lemon?, ¿Qué tanto?, yo los amo, aunque no debería por mi edad, pero da lo mismo, honestamente yo jamás he escrito un lemon, pero porque tu me lo pides, tratare de que me quede bien, me pondré a estudiar-disfrutar mis lemons favoritos, aquí te los mando, por si los quieres checar, disculpa la parte pervertida de mi mente, ok aquí van.**

**1.- una noche de recuerdos – viivii.**

**2.- leche condensada-Katys Camui.**

**3.-IGNORANDOTE – Narutinachan.**

**4.-encuentro salvaje- Ikari_Taisho.**

**5.- AROMA- mimi chan.**

**6.- el baño-catumy.**

**7.- calor-catumy.**

**8.-la playa-catumy.**

**9.-mientras dormías-** **fshngirl9313.**

**10.- NUNCA ME IRÉ DE TU LADO- Kagome-hanyo-miko.**

**Todos estos están completos y el final me ha gustado mucho, se que pueden ser un poco indecente pero te los recomiendo , y escúchala con propuesta indecente – romeo santos, bueno besos te espero, aunque también me gusta mucho la típica escala:**

**1.-enemigos a muerte.**

**2.-enemigos.**

**3.-compañeros.**

**4.-amigos.**

**5.-mejores amigos.**

**6.-pareja.**

**Ahí me mandas tu opinión, besos.**

**María:**** hola, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?, la verdad procuro dejarlo en lo interesante, eso es lo que hace adictivas a las series ¿o no?, como sea, pensé que ya no leías, me alegro de que no sea así, me encanta consentirlas mis niñas, bueno, un beso y te deseo muy buena suerte, posdata: espero ansiosa las canciones .**

**Zaku: ****hola, espero que todo este de las mil maravillas contigo, bueno para que no ruegues, te traigo la continuación, ahí, me cuentas que te pareció ¿vale?, te deseo mucha suerte, te mando saludos desde México.**

**Fátima Taisho: ****hola, ¿Cómo estas?****Me alegra que te encante mi historia, no te preocupes a mi también me deja de funcionar el cerebro en ocasiones, por eso trato de distraerme, ¿tu también eres anti-Kikyo?, bueno te vienes de mi lado, juntas lograremos un mundo de INUXKAG; para mi Kikyo siempre será la arpía, bruja, villana, la oveja negra, doble cara, traicionera y todo lo que quieras, bueno me alegro de que tu aun no pases el completo divorcio, la verdad, harta que te incluyan en las peleas, y la verdad si quieres hablar de algo, porque en algunos casos el divorcio es muy cruel, entre ellos mi caso, te recibo con los brazos abiertos, ''te prometo que todo estará bien'', ya se amo a InuYasha y sus celos, con las otras parejas, el personaje que tiene el poder del corazón , se encargara de ayudar con sus problemas, no te preocupes mucho yo adoro los INUXKAG, y en este tendrán un final épico, bueno te deseo lo mejor, besos, espero tus Reviews.**

**Mayy25: ****hola, espero que estés bien, me alegra que te gusten las cosas que salen de mi mente, ¿parece algo loco no?, bueno espero seguir leyéndote, y mira ya te traje la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado, después me cuentas que al esta, te deseo un hermoso día, así como los que yo tengo cuando leo los Reviews, chao .**

**Cami-chan: ¡****hola! ya hace tiempo que no te veía, {yo y mi drama}, ¿Cómo has estado?, espero que súper bien, ¿el capi fue de tus favoritos?, me alegra leerlo, ya se InuYasha es súper celoso, pero ultra kawaii, no se como pero incluso lo arrogante hace que lo ame mas, ¿muy raro?, así soy, volviendo a InuYasha, tenia que ponerle las preguntas porque llega a ser muy curioso, sobretodo cando Kagome traía rameen al Sengoku, y con las bromas entre Sesshomaru e InuYasha, pues de una forma u otra tenia que resaltar que no se llevan del todo bien, y ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo?, además yo siempre he tenido gran mente para hacer bromas, y aunque InuYasha en ciertas ocasiones tenga inocencia, vamos ¿a quien no le gusta hacer bromas de vez en cuando?, ¿Qué clase de comida picante te gusta? Yo a mis casi 12 años aun no me gusta mucho comer los chiles a mordidas, solo de vez en cuando, prefiero la comida con salsa o chile, como pollo con chile verde, o cosas así, bueno la verdad me hace muy feliz que te haya emocionado mi carta, ¿era la 1 de la mañana cuando leías la carta?, pues yo a las 12:35 de la madrugada, me di por vencida ya que no podía conciliar el sueño, me rendí, harta de intentar maldije en mormullos, porque ahorita estoy en los peores momentos para una pos-adolecente dramática, me refiero cambios físicos, en los cuales me da mas calor, aun peor yo soy muy vulnerable al calor, me duele la cabeza y ando de un humor de los mil demonios con mi típico toque: NO ME MIRES, NO ME TOQUES Y NO ME HABLES, NO SOPORTO A NADIE y todavía súmale el que en esta temporada Guanajuato esta con un calor horrible por estar cerca del ecuador, y como si no bastara mi cuarto es súper caliente en esta temporada, por lo cual parecía Kagome cuando se deprime, el mundo pierde el color, finalmente me tome una pastilla para el dolor y otra para la fiebre, tenia 49°, mi mama me subió leche fría y galletas, y me dijo que mañana no iría a la escuela {eso fue el domingo 23-03-2014}, después de que se fue, tome el celular, eran las 1:49 a.m., y leí mis Reviews, no sabes cuanta emoción me dio, agarre a mi kero y lo presione con todas mis fuerzas, y finalmente pude dormir a las 2:05 am; ¿tu abuelita también cumple el 26?, deséale un feliz cumple de mi parte, de hecho mi bisabuelita cumple el…no el 26 no…el…17 de marzo…cumplió 93 años, me impacto saber que otros de mis familiares ha llegado a vivir mas de 105 años; no yo tampoco vi a RBD, de hecho cuando me entere de que se separaron llore, la verdad jamás me paso eso pero a de ser muy feo, no te puedes quejar de algo horrible porque en mi primera expo encontré los 2 libros de las cartas el libro de las cartas Clow y el libro de las cartas Sakura, ambas en $230 cada uno y estaban nuevos, incluso papel protector tenían y a mi solamente de $350 sin contar la entrada, me quedaban $20, que decepción. Mira yo de paciencia con mi amigo tengo una increíblemente grande, pero con mi hermana es un gran esfuerzo no gritarle y con mi ''querida'' tía que es la chismosa que le lleva noticias a mi papa para hacer mas daño, es como un ¿Qué es la paciencia?, y mi mente me repite NO LE DIGAS NADA, ESTA ARPIA DOBLE CARA SE LAS VA A RREGLAR PARA PONERLO EN MI CONTRA yo estoy segura de que tu historia será genial, y espero ansiosamente leerla, y esa no es la situación mas vergonzosa, en mi casa estaba viendo InuYasha {solo para recordar e inspirarme} y dije InuYasha y Kagome, al día siguiente en mi escuela, en mi salón escucho la voz de mi hermana diciendo InuYasha y Kagome así como si nada y como es un salón pequeño y cuando mi hermana tiene exámenes y le falta estudiar, me rehusó a pasar a su salón, entonces ella va al mío, ya mis compañeros la conocen, entonces todos me miraban como TROLEADA OHH, y yo como OHH MIERDA, VAYANSE A LA CHINGADA Y DEJENME EN PAZ, de hecho estuve a punto de decir yo no la conozco pero LA LEALTAD PRIMERO, y dice ¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?, haciendo uso de mi carácter fuerte, eso basto para salvar mi orgullo, pero lo que mas me apeno fue el hecho de que esta el salón de primero {el de mi hermana}, después el de quinto y al final el de sexto {el mío} y hasta allá se escuchaba claro, ¿tienes un perrito? ¿Qué raza?, yo tengo a mi hermana, lo siento por eso pero es mi venganza por lo de arriba, en mi casa hay 16 gallos que cuido porque era eso o mis tíos no se iban y si se quedaban se quedaba Sarah ''mi querida tía'' y Andrea su hija o como yo le llamo en mi mente ''mocosa del demonio'', porque es igual de arpía y doble cara que su madre {en esto no miento, es igual se nota que son parientes y mira lo de ser una maldita puta se lleva en sangre, aquí esta el ejemplo, y eso que yo no me dejo influenciar por los comentarios de los demás hacia un persona, esto lo he soportado durante mucho tiempo}, lo que mas me choca de la mocosa del demonio es que es una maldita aprovechada, de que no le quieren dar algo o de la inocencia mezclada con estupidez temporal de mi hermana, temporal porque el vivir conmigo le ha quitado cierta cantidad de estupidez, y aunque no se escucha bien, es la única forma de prevenir a mi hermana de esta clase de personas porque no quiero que ella pase lo que yo he sufrido, por lo cual al igual que con mis amigas, trato de ir bajándole las ideas de que ABOLUTAMENTE TODAS LAS PERSONAS SON BUENAS, porque eso es una mentira yo lo descubrí a la mala, por eso quiero prevenir a mis seres queridos, volviendo a las mascotas, tengo los 16 gallos de mi querido tío, {a el si lo quiero, al igual que a mi primo}, tengo a las5 tortugas de mi mama, que a la única persona a quien no muerden es a ella, a mi hermana y a mi, porque no soy pendeja, mucho menos para dejar a mi hermana cerca de ellas, PROTECCION DISFRAZADA CONTRA EL SUFRIMIENTO, tengo una french poodle, tasita de te {o algo si} negra de nombre motita, {después aparecerá en mi historia, no me critiquen, no es lo que imaginas} que adopte el 8 de octubre del 2012, nació el 22 de septiembre del 2012, y nos acaban de regalar un mástil ingles {mástil napolitano} aparentemente cachorro, color gris oscuro, su nombre es Rocco, con respecto a Kikyo gracias por ser anti-Kikyo me siento comprendida, yo no le tome bronca desde que quiso matar a Kagome, la verdad desde que la vi, no se algo no me gusto de ella y cuando le tome bronca fue la primera ves que hizo sufrir a Kagome, porque eso fue antes de que la intentara matar, digamos que puedo tener cierto de impresión de las personas, donara tonto pero el poder de Kagome es como mi sexto sentido, me refiero el saber las emociones de las personas con solo mirarlas a los ojos, el extraño frio que recorre la columna cuando pasa algo inesperado, como cuando InuYasha presiente que le dirán abajo, eso lo tengo yo al ver a los ojos a ciertas personas, y el sentir presencias, no me refiero a es de los fragmentos, sino como sentir te observan aunque cuando volteas no haya nadie o el sentir que hay alguien mas contigo, ya sean tus amigos o alguien a quien nunca viste, mira en mi casa a mis 5 años se empezó a aparecer una niña, pequeña, cuando mi mama estaba embarazada de mi hermana, y después de un tiempo mi madre se acostumbro a verla, esto pasaba cuando yo me iba al preescolar, y cuando me vine a mi actual casa, porque no vivo con mi papa por el trauma que me hizo, {hasta tuve que ir a un psicólogo}, esa niña nos siguió y mi abuelita la ve cundo mi hermana y yo nos vamos al colegio, yo solo la he visto una vez, no me da miedo, su esencia da paz {raro pero lo hace} ya me acostumbre a sentirla y nunca nos a hecho nada, solo me esconde mis colores o casa así, y la verdad en mi casa no es la única, en la de 3 amigos igual y tal bueno pasa nada ya en el cumple de mi hermana cumple 7 años que aparece {es la edad de mi hermana Itzel} pero el físico es de una niña de 5 años y según mi mama igual a mi, porque una vez yo estaba en mi cama, mi madre embarazada y se acababa de despertar y vio a una niña pequeña y ella pensando que era yo le dijo que se acostara con ella, porque cuando no me dormía me dormía con mi mama, hasta que vio que yo estaba en mi cama dormida, esa es una de las muchas veces que a parecido y se podría decir que de vez en cuando siento como un frio recorrer mi espalda y luego la esencia de la niña, la verdad por muy raro que suene, le puse el nombre de Ángeles, porque parece que eso es, porque es de lo único que esta pendiente, generalmente la siento cuando estoy triste o con miedo o desesperación, cortesía de mi padre, bueno esa es la razón por la cual Kagome hace eso, raro pero es como me acostumbre y me dije ¿Qué tal si Kagome hace lo que yo puedo?, ya se es raro, pero ¿Qué persona es COMPLETAMENTE NORMAL? Y ¿Qué ES SER NOTMAL?, porque todas las personas tenemos mínimo una cosa que nos hace raras y diferentes, volviendo a la larga carta que te escribo, Kikyo es como la reina del mundo, eso se cree ella y me desespera, y la verdad tienes razón, siempre hay que conservar la alegría, bueno me alegro por ti de que tus padres si estén juntos, y pues la verdad es aun mas difícil de lo que imaginas que tus padres no se lleven, sobretodo si tienes casi 12 años; bueno pues es muy grande tu consuelo sobre ser dramática, y pues total, como le digo a mis amigas, LA DIFERENCIA ES SABERLO USAR, ¿cumples 20 años? Felicidades, bueno yo estoy en la etapa de la inmadurez, ya lo dije antes {y si no, pues lo digo} cumplo 12, ya se soy muy joven, pero LO QUE IMPORTA ES LO QUE HAY POR DENTRO ¿no?, pero mi actitud, mi personalidad, mi creatividad y mi drama lo recompensa, ¿no?, sabes me alegra que vayas a seguir con ''esta niñita'', ODIO QUE ME LLAMEN ASÍ, NO SOY UNA NIÑITA, SOY PRE-ADOLECENTE, NO ESTOY EN PREESOLAR, eso es parte de mi inmadurez, muchas gracias, pues te aviso HARE 2 HISTORIAS MAS, BUENO TAL VEZ 3, SOLO TENGO SEGURAS 2 MAS; y muchas gracias por los animes, los voy a conseguir, tengo una lista muy larga de pendientes, bueno solo me falta una serie mas para tener todas las relacionadas con CARP CAPTOR SAKURA, después de conseguirla la veré, con la votación muchas gracias, vaya, yo también soy perezosa para ciertas cosas, TE DESEO EL MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS A TI Y A TU ABUELITA, ADEMÁS TE DESEO TODA LA SUERTE DEL MUNDO CON TU CONFESION, Y TOTAL, esto es un truco muy bueno, con las confesiones LA RESPUESTA DEL CHICO TE SIRVE DE FAVOR, SI TE RECHAZA, ES UN VERDADERO IDIOTA, QUE NO SABE LO QUE SE PIERDE CON ALGUIEN TAN GENIAL Y BUENO ONDA COMO TU, Y SI TE ACEPTA ES PORQUE EL TAMBIÉN TE QUIERE Y SI SABE LO MUCHO QUE VALES, ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE ENCONTRARAS LAS PALABRAS ADECUADAS, NO TE PONGAS NERVIOSA, REZARE PORQUE TE VAYA SÚPER BIEN, Y TIENES MI APOYO INCONDICIONAL, ahora, y finalmente con respecto a tu regalo, es obvio que será un poco atrasado, pero, TE PROMETO QUE TE HARE UN REGALO, TIENES MI PALABRA DE QUE TE HARE UN REGALO, sobre eso, ¿quieres que sea lemon o la escala de la otra carta?, espero tu respuesta y tu historia, espero que te haya gustado mi segunda carta, porque que use mas de una hoja en Word para tu carta, besos, atte. ****Ivania.**

**VOTACION**

Kagome:

**Romeo and Juliet – SOAP. **_Kimi ga Inai Mirai- do as Infinity. _Bad boy – cascada. _**Diamond – Alan.**_

Sango:

**Tik tok – kesha. **_Live it up – Jennifer Lopez. _Timber – kesha._** Boys will be boys – Paulina Rubio.**_

Rin:

**Everytime we touch- cascada. **Kamisama Hajimemashita – Hanae. _Kamisama onegai-Hanae. __**Tooi michí no Sakí de - **_

Áyame:

**Blow-kesha. **_ ¿De donde sacas eso?- Ha Hash. _Si te vas – Shakira. _**Tu mirada en mi – Ha Hash.**_

Kikyo:

**Lolita-Belinda. **_ Gasolina -las divinas. _Girlfriend – avril lavigne.

InuYasha:

**I like it-Enrique Iglesias. **SHINee World – SHINee.

Miroku:

**Propuesta indecente - Romeo Santos. **_Limbo – Daddy Yanke. _

Sesshomaru:

**Acompáñame a estar solo-Ricardo Arjona. **_Irreversible – reik. _

Koga:

**Play hard-David Guetta. **Ring ding dong – SHINee.

Shippo:

Replay –SHINee. **A – yo – SHINee.**

**Próximo episodio: este fue la historia de Kagome, aun Kagome no sabe cual es su poder, pero pronto lo descubrirá, pero todavía faltan mas, rin decidió ser la siguiente en contar su historia, ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado?, ¿Cuál es su poder?, ¿Quién será el siguiente en confesar y cual poder tiene?; todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo, solo léanlo plis.**


	11. la historia de rin

Chapter 11: la historia de Rin.

Como ya saben InuYasha no me pertenece, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi – sama, espero que les guste la historia, sin mas aquí va el capitulo 11.

Sesshomaru: ok, pues empieza con tu historia, cuéntanos cada detalle.

Rin: pues primero que nada, tienen que saber que yo tengo el poder de manipular las fuerza de la tierra a mi antojo, por ejemplo terremotos, caídas de tierra etc.

Kagome: ¿Cómo es eso?

Rin: pues yo puedo dirigir o crear un desastre o una reacción de la tierra, ese es mi poder.

Koga: se refiere a cosas como crear terremotos, barrancos u otra cosa.

Kagome: entonces, eres como la voluntad de la tierra ¿no?

Áyame: correcto.

Sango: bueno, rin, continua.

Rin: bueno yo, con mi energía, puedo producir muchas cosas, y claro cada uno tiene su propia energía, la mía la obtengo, de la radiación del sol y la tierra, al menos así, me dijeron.

Kagome: ¿Por qué brillas en naranja?

Áyame: ¿a que te refieres?

Kagome: cada uno de ustedes brilla en un color.

Shippo: antes de que rin cuente su historia, dinos que colores ves.

Kagome: rin brilla en naranja; Koga en azul verdoso; Sesshomaru en plateado; Áyame brilla en verde; sango en rosa fiusha; Miroku en azul marino; InuYasha brilla en rojo; Shippo tu brillas en dorado y yo en violeta.

Miroku: eso es por los poderes de cada uno.

Kagome: yo no tengo poderes y aun así brillo.

Shippo: con respecto a ti, pues no se si tengas poderes o no, tal vez sea que puedes sentir presencias, aun no lo se.

Kagome: ¿Por qué lo sabrías tú?

InuYasha: Shippo es el guardián de los poderes.

Kagome: ¿Qué?

Sesshomaru: es Shippo el guardián de los poderes.

Kagome: ¿y eso que es?

InuYasha: el guardián de los poderes, es aquel, que sabe la historia completa de los poderes místicos, sus habilidades, lo peligrosos que pueden ser y como ponerlos en practica y por obligación, se debe mantener cerca de los seres que los posean.

Sango: después de la historia de rin, Shippo contara la suya, ahora escuchemos a rin.

Rin: pues, cuando yo era niña, siempre jugaba en los lugares aire libre, siempre me a gustado estar al aire fresco, durante toda mi infancia viví muy feliz, aunque cuando yo cumplí 13 años, mi vida dio un gran cambio, primero que nada, mi familia decido que iríamos de viaje a un poblado del norte, cuando llegamos, me entere de que viviríamos un tiempo allá.

Rin: el lugar era muy pacifico, mejor dicho era un santuario, estaba rodeado de un hermoso bosque, la montaña que estaba atrás del santuario, era muy bella, en ese lugar siempre reinaba la paz, estaba en una región sagrada, como todo santuario, tenia unas escaleras muy largas, el aspecto del lugar era muy hermoso.

Rin: y la verdad no entendía porque fuimos ahí, pero en el santuario me sentía en plena paz, como si algo que nunca hubiera sentido me complementara, como si en ese lugar hubiera algo que me mantenía conectada a el, y pues quería saber de que era ese santuario, entonces al preguntar, me entere que era el santuario de la deidad de la tierra.

InuYasha: ¿deidad de la tierra?

Shippo: perro tonto, deja que cuente su historia, no la interrumpas.

InuYasha: callate zorro del demonio.

Kagome: ¿Por qué perro? Y ¿zorro? Eso tiene que ver con sus identidades ¿verdad?

Sesshomaru: si, pero después discutiremos eso.

Koga: rin, continua.

Rin: yo no sabia nada de la deidad de la tierra, así que empecé a explorar el santuario, un día, en un cuarto, encontré un closet, me meti adentro, al ver la pared, vi un pequeño mueble, me dio curiosidad y lo hice a un lado, en ese lugar, había una puertita, me pase por ahí, y para mi sorpresa, salí a otro cuarto, al parecer era una biblioteca, había unos libreros viejos, comencé a buscar entre ellos y descubrí uno libros viejos, en uno leí que la deidad de la tierra era un mujer que controlaba la tierra a su gusto, aunque tenia, sus deberes, lo que entendí fue que ella, después de una gran batalla, supo que pronto moriría, y eso no podía ocurrir, ella antes de morir debía dejar un heredero, porque la batalla aun no había comenzado, entonces busco por varios días, en aldeas, casonas, hasta que comprendió que no existía un heredero; así que busco en la magia antigua, y fue cuando se dio cuenta, que ahí, en el futuro nacería alguien digno de su poder, entonces ella investigo si podía dejar un heredero que aun no nacía.

Rin: después de buscar las reglas, vio que si era posible, mientras el heredero, en verdad fuera digno, así que dejo sus poderes guardados en un cofre, y quien lo abriera seria la nueva deidad de la tierra, bueno mejor dicho seria quien pudiera controlar la tierra, pero antes tenia que encontrar el cofre, y abrirlo, pero el estaba protegido por un conjuro, por lo cual, solo el heredero, podría encontrarlo.

Rin: yo simplemente le comente a mi madre y a la encargada del santuario, y resulta que esa biblioteca, era la biblioteca de la deidad de la tierra, y que nadie, nunca la había encontrado a excepción de ella, la encargada del santuario, pensó que yo podría ser la encargada de tal poder, entonces me entreno por un tiempo, y 2 meses después, estábamos haciendo oración, cuando de la nada, una gran ventisca, recorrió la habitación…

Miroku: y ¿eso a que lleva?

Miroku no entendía mucho, ¿Qué relación tenia una ventisca con poderes mágicos?, mientras pensaba esto, su mano maldita se acercaba mas y mas…hasta tocar cierta parte privada de sango, quien, al sentir su mano en ese lugar tan personal, le soltó una gran cachetada, la cual sonó por toda la casa.

Al final, de ese horrible ruido, Koga abrazaba protectoramente a Kagome, sabía que debía cuidarla, y aunque sabía que sango no le haría daño, pero prefería no arriesgarse; después de tan horrible sonido, Kagome vio decepcionada a Miroku.

Kagome: Miroku, te estabas portando muy bien.

La mirada de Kagome había cambiado de una cálida a una fría, tal como la de Kikyo, Kagome tomo un receador y le comenzo a disparar en la cara a Miroku.

Kagome: Miroku, me has decepcionado, te portabas tan bien, estas castigado, niño malo.

Todos miraban la escena divertidos, en verdad, Kagome estaba tratando a Miroku como su mascota.

Sesshomaru: ¿a que ha venido eso?

Kagome: pues, en Europa, una amiga tenía un perro que se portaba terrible y así lo castigaba o con una revista enrollada le daba un golpecito en la nariz, con eso bastaba y el perro lloraba.

Koga: bueno basta.

En eso, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación de la azabache, la primera reacción de todos fue miedo, ¿Qué tal si los había escuchado?, aunque los padres de la azabache ya estaban enterados de lo que paso, pero aun así, temieron lo peor.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una persona un poco baja de estatura, pero donde debería estar la cabeza, había una forma rectangular y encima de esta, había una más pequeña, y por ultimo había una forma cubica, el ser que entraba gruñía como si estuviera molesto…todos estaban con los ojos muy abiertos y con la boca levemente abierta…en ese momento, aquel ser tan raro gruño el nombre de la azabache, provocando que a esta se le pusieran los pelos de punta, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Koga estaba parado enfrente de Kagome e InuYasha estaba apunto de golpear a aquel ser que estaba en la puerta, cuando de repente…

¿?: Por favor, no me golpes y mejor ayúdame.

Kagome: ¿sota, eres tu?

Sota: si hermana, auxilio.

Cuando sota dio un par de pasos mas, al fi se pudo ver, el pobre traía 3 paquetes de correo, apenas y podía caminar, InuYasha con facilidad los cargo en una mano.

Áyame: vaya, Kagome, conseguiste 2 guardianes, en meno de 3 segundos, espera ¿el es tu hermano?

Kagome: si, ¿sota, que es eso?

Sota: tus patines que ordenaste al centro comercial, mucha ropa nueva, hermana, lo siento, pero el centro comercial, no tiene el peluche que encargaste, en cambio, te mandaron una guitarra nueva.

Todos miraban serios a Kagome, incluso en momentos serios, se le ocurría ordenar cosas al centro comercial, la azabache intento moverse pero, el pie le dolía, así que mejor, decidió decirle a su hermano que el acomodara sus cosas; después de que sota se fue, rin siguió con su relato…

Rin: la ventisca apago las velas, que usábamos en la oración, después la mujer que me ayudaba me dijo que me concentrara mas, en el suelo hizo un dibujo de una estrella encerrada en un circulo, me dijo que metiera una mano ahí, al hacerlo, unas lucecitas naranjas comenzaron a salir de ahí, y de la imagen de la deidad de la tierra salió una especie de alma la cual me dijo.

Deidad de la tierra: rin, tu me has demostrado que eres digna de mi poder, pero también debes aprender a dominarlo, tienes que encontrar a los que poseen los demás poderes, pero debes tener cuidado, porque ahora es peligroso que no sepas usar tus poderes, el miedo es tu enemigo, cada vez que tengas miedo, perderás el control de mis poderes, y eso no es bueno, podrías hacer terremotos, o cualquier cosa, tienes la voluntad suficiente para manipular los movimientos de la tierra, pero tu corazón es débil, aun le falta algo, la única persona que te dirá que es lo que falta es quien tenga el poder del corazón y sentimientos, por ahora, no tengas miedo y confía en ti, no estarás sola.

Rin: la imagen de la deidad e la tierra su hizo nuevamente lucecitas naranjas y entraron en mi, después de eso, mis padres se enteraron, le tuve que contar todo lo que paso, al principio no me creyeron mucho, pero yo decidí mostrarles, apreté mis manos en puños y miles de luces comenzaron a flotar de todas direcciones, así mis padres decidieron que lo mejor seria conocer a los que también tenían poderes mágicos, la mujer del santuario dijo que esperáramos un poco, ella realizo un conjuro del cual otra luz salió y se metió en mi, la mujer dijo que esa luz nos giraría, eso es todo.

Áyame: entonces te toca Shippo, comienza con tu historia.

Shippo: pues…yo…

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué tal estuvo? Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Lamento si me tarde, pero me mate varias horas en pensar la historia de rin, espero que estuviera tan mal, de todas formas, críticas, comentarios u opiniones ya saben donde los recibo.**

**Comentarios.**

**Cjo55: **_**hola, en verdad lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, porque me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo, espero tu Reviews con ansias, y muchas gracias por ser la primera en dejar Reviews, porque después de actualizar un capitulo, tu eres la primera en dejar Reviews y eso me motiva a continuar, chao, espero que estés súper bien .**_

**Erya-sama:**_** hola, ya se, me tarde, mucho, pero, es que, mi maestra me dejo tarea hasta la fregada y sin nada de tiempo, y para el colmo, al hacer este capitulo se me seco el cerebro, muchas gracias, tu fuiste la primera en felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, lo de ''pasado oculto'' la verdad, el personaje principal es Erya, por lo cual uno dice, ¿y el romance de InuYasha y Kagome donde esta? O ¿en algún momento la historia tratara de alguien que no sea Erya?, y con ''encontrando la felicidad'' te felicito me encanto, muero de ganas por leer el próximo capitulo, todas la mañanas reviso la historia, esperando como loca la actualización, muchas gracias, por dedicarme un capitulo, me sentí la persona mas feliz, nunca habían hecho esto por mi, GRACIAS, te mando un abrazo; oye una duda, ¿el ''OC'' de la categoría de personajes, significa un personaje inventado?**_

**María: **_**hola, muchas gracias, porque estoy como loca, declaro, no tanto como mi hermana, ja, ja, ja, muchas gracias por el Reviews y por tomarte la molestia de dejar uno, porque aunque no cuesta nada vale mucho, ¿Qué me cuentas?, yo me caí 4 veces de mis nuevos patines, y me quedaron unas costras de 9 cm de largo en cada pierna, duelen mucho, mi madre me regaño tan feo, que me sentí una criminal, las madres son muy estrictas, mándame tu opinión, por favor, espero tu Reviews, besos.**_

**Jossy-chan:**_** hola, espero que estés súper, ¿te gusto el capitulo?, espero porque es mi disculpa por no saber escribir lemon y por preferir las historias inocentes, me exprimí el cerebro, hasta que me salió esto, espero que no sea tan malo, por cierto al final, esta la razón por que le puse este poder a rin, con lo de las identidades, luego las revelare, espera a que las leas, no me mates, soy muy joven para morir, apenas cumplí 12, aun soy joven, me faltan muchas cosas por hacer, entre ellas el regalo atrasado de cumpleaños de Cami-chan y una hermana a la cual educar, {que drama el mío ¿no?, un poco loco}, respecto a Hojo, te aconsejo que lo cuides, porque no es precisamente un santo, y no te preocupes, en el sentido sexual no abusara de la inocencia de Kagome, además en este capitulo tuvo 2 guardianes {uno la protege y el otro, a vencer el peligro que amenaza a Kagome} que locura, chao, te veo luego.**_

**Fátima Taisho:**_** holis, no te preocupes, si le entiendo, porque yo también me acomodo a leer en el celular y es odioso cuando no entiendes nada, desespera, pues lo lemon un poco pero también las historias inocentes, además, si eres pervertida, declarar antes solo en los fic en nada mas, ¿quieres hacer una historia?, empieza por organizar la ideas, como yo, usa flash back, POV, o las comillas para declarar pensamientos, aunque a veces es mejor el POV, estoy segura de que tendrás éxito, así que comienza con la historia, gracias, yo también te deseo suerte en los estudios, pues de mi, soy…mejor checa mi perfil, te puedo decir que el viernes pase 5 horas buscando unos patines, que estuvieron muy caros, para que al final me cayera 4 veces, me raspara muy feo las piernas, y me regañaran, y colmo no aprendí nada, ¿eres de Paraguay?, ¿y que hacen allá? ¿Cómo es?, yo soy de México, yo estudio, me obsesiono con el anime, vivo con mis abuelos, mi madre y mi hermana y 16 gallos, 1 pájaro, 5 tortugas y 2 perros y eso que antes teníamos peces, todo un zoológico, yo cumplo el 26 de marzo, estoy en 6°, que bueno que te guste el fic, a mi me gusta, ha hash, reik, Ricardo Arjona, romeo santos, Camila, sin bandera, Alex ubago, Alex sintec, SHINee, kesha, RBD, AAA, entre otros, lo de sentir presencias al principio da miedo, te lo pasaría si pudiera, pues todo tu discurso, es cierto, en resumen, NO IMPORTA COMO SEAS, ERES GENIAL A TU MANERA, Y TE DEBES VALER POR TI MISMA, PERO APOYAR A LOS DEMAS, NUNCA ESTA DEMAS, Y TODOS LOS QUE TE QUIEREN PUEDEN VER LO QUE VALES, Y LOS QUE NO TE QUIEREN SE PUEDEN IR AL DIABLO, PORQUE NO SON NECESARIOS, y la verdad si me gustaría ser tu amiga, pues mi hermana solo fastidia cuando mi prima viene a mi casa, la verdad TODAS ESTÁN INVITADAS, HAY QUE HACER DEL MUNDO UN LUGAR MEJOR, UN MUNDO ANTI-Kikyo, muchas gracias por todo, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, costo mucho trabajo, te mando un abrazo de oso 0.0.**_

**Cami-chan:**_** hola, aquí vengo con mi carta para ti, espero sea de tu agrado, prepárate, esta un poco larga, entonces, espero que pases bien el frio, y la verdad es comprensible, cuando hace frio da ganas de estar en la cama cobijada y dormida, como que en invierno la cama es mas cómoda y con un chocolate caliente aun mejor, oye mis bromas son inofensivas, porque a veces les trueno huevos con confeti en la camisa de mis primos, hay ocasiones que les llega a la ropa interior y yo me muero de risa mientras ellos se quejan, con los niños que no son Otaku es porque les falta infancia, pues el anime me gusto porque en el tianguis vi un puesto donde había una serie que me gustaba, la compre y la señorita me recomendó CARP CAPTOR SAKURA, después de regresar el segundo disco de SAKURA, y el de la otra serie, me intercambiaron la otra por KAMISAMA HAJIMEMASHITA, pero dijo que lo mejor seria que alguien la viera antes que yo, y después de eso mi madre me dijo que yo no lo podía ver, cuando termine CARP CAPTOR SAKURA, a escondidas tomo KAMISAMA HAJIMEMASHITA, y prometí que si no era apta para mi, no la vería, pero vi que si era apta, le comente a mi mama y ya, en la expo-anime de Celaya {es mi ciudad} fui sola con $350, compre unos pokis, una mochila, 2 broches, una funda de celular, page mi entrada, 8 discos de InuYasha, una película de xxxHOLIC y la serie de Relevations Tokio, {relacionada con SAKURA CARP CAPTOR}, una hora después mi mama paso por mi, porque se me acabo el dinero, así me hice Otaku, además de que en mi escuela tengo mi carpeta con varios dibujos de anime {yo los hice solita}, están bonitos, a mi me gustaron como quedaron, pues de CLAMP solo he visto SAKURA CARP CAPTOR, quiero conseguir, tsubasa reserboir chronicles y xxxHOLIC, así las tendré todas, ¿de que trata ese de chobits?¿que tal Kamisama Hajimemashita?, a mi me encanto, espera a ver los celos de Tomoe, lo malo e que son solo 13 capítulos y un OVA, yo quería mas, el episodio que mencionaste fue de mucha risa, o donde InuYasha dice que su deber es proteger a Kagome, ultra kawaii, la verdad mi prima no me cae desde mis 8 años, y la verdad no se como mi hermana la soporta, porque es una doble cara, yo no me compre los libros de las catas Clow y las cartas Sakura solo porque no tenia plata, y los vi en una expo-anime así que no tengo ni uno , ahí me dices como son, solo tengo a mi kero pues acá en México, somos famosos por la comida picante, es deliciosa, en especial los tacos de costilla, maciza, bistec, chorizo etc. Con salsa verde o roja, el bistec con salsa, la carne de puerco con chile negro, son una adicción, aunque los estadounidenses también nos toman por unos inútiles, por eso existe la canción, frijolero de MOLOTOV, dice muchas verdades, bueno, con eso de la forma en que te miran, pues a mi me miran como un ''que onda con tu vida'' o un '' que rara'', solo contesto ¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?, ser diferente no es malo, es cool, con lo del zoológico, y eso de que antes teníamos como unos 23 peces, cortesía de mi madre, y luego también tenemos un montón de plantas, una vez hasta se le ocurrió a mi madre poner plantas en el baño, que horror, ¿te gustan los gatos?, a mi no es tanto un no me gustan, si no que, nunca he tenido gatos, porque mi mama los odia, prefiere tener todo mi ''zoológico'' como tu dices, a tener un solo gato, así que no estoy acostumbrada a tener gatos, además, puedo ser tranquila, pero me gusta jugar, con lo perros, es diferente a jugar con un gato, es como si los perros fueran hechos para jugar con niños, que pena que tu hermana sea alérgica, eso de la niña, pues nunca ha hecho algo que no sea esconderme algo como mis colores de dibujo, mi teléfono o mi mp3, {me lo regalaron}, y con lo del chico, pues te deseo mucha suerte, espero que si lleguen a ser mas que amigos, rezare para que salgas del FRIENDZONE y pases al siguiente nivel, MUCHA SUERTE, si me mejore y pase un feliz cumple, de hecho lo primero que recordé al despertar fue que era tu cumple y yo:**_

_**Ivania: ay, Cami-chan, cumple años hoy, FELICIDADES Cami-CHAN, será mejor que me vista para el colegio.**_

_**Y un rato después mi familia entra con las mañanitas yo:**_

_**Ivania: no manches, olvide mi cumpleaños pero los demás, los recuerdo de maravilla.**_

_**Con tu regalo, pues lo hare pronto, me estoy debatiendo entre 2 ideas, pronto lo escribiré, estará un poco loco, pero ultra divertido, esperare que te guste; ¿te gusta reik?, yo tengo discos de reik, ¿SHINee ira a argentina?, me encantaría ir de hecho si pudiera ir, no me volveré a dormir en la clase de historia, no te preocupes, tu amor no me gusta, me gusta mas uno de cabello azabache,{no se su nombre} que se peina como Kurama {de Kamisama Hajimemashita} en la canción de ring ding dong, la verdad las canciones que me gustan hasta ahora de SHINee son:**_

_**1. - kiss, kiss, kiss.**_

_**2. - Hit Me.**_

_**3. - Replay.**_

_**4. - Up & Down.**_

_**5. - SHINee word.**_

_**6. - Ring Ding Dong.**_

_**7. - Forever or Never.**_

_**8.- y si fuera ella.**_

_**9.- **__**Ready**____**Or**____**Not**__**.**_

_**10.- A-Yo.**_

_**Bueno espero tu respuesta, chao besos Ivania.**_

_**Votación.**_

_**Kagome: **_

_**Romeo and Juliet – SOAP. Kimi ga Inai Mirai- do as Infinity. Bad boy – cascada. Diamond – Alan.**_

_**Sango:**_

_**Tik tok – kesha. Live it up – Jennifer Lopez. Timber – kesha. Boys will be boys – Paulina Rubio. **_

_**Rin: **_

_**Everytime we touch- cascada. **__**Kamisama Hajimemashita – Hanae. Kamisama onegai-Hanae. Tooi michí no Sakí de - **_

_**Áyame:**_

_**Blow-kesha. ¿De donde sacas eso?- Ha Hash. Si te vas – Shakira. Tu mirada en mi – Ha Hash.**_

_**Kikyo:**_

_**Lolita-Belinda. Gasolina -las divinas. **__**Girlfriend – avril lavigne.**_

_**InuYasha:**_

_**I like it-Enrique Iglesias. SHINee World – SHINee. **_

_**Miroku:**_

_**Propuesta indecente – Romeo Santos. Limbo – Daddy Yankee. **_

_**Sesshomaru:**_

_**Acompáñame a estar solo-Ricardo Arjona. **__**Irreversible – reik. **_

_**Koga:**_

_**Play hard-David Guetta. Ring ding dong – SHINee.**_

_**Shippo:**_

_**Replay –SHINee. A – yo – SHINee.**_

_**Próximo capitulo: esta fue la historia de rin, pero Shippo es el siguiente en confesar, ¿Qué ocurrirá?, ¿Quién es Totosai?, el viaje y la aventura apenas comenzaran, ¿Después de Shippo quien confesara su historia? Y ¿Cómo será?, todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo.**_

_**La razón por la que rin tiene este poder fue porque al ver varios capítulos, me di cuenta que rin, después de ser nuevamente resucitada, pertenece su corazón firme, fiel y fuerte a sus deseos y voluntad, además tenia ganas de que rin hiciera esto.**_


End file.
